Dragonborn in Orario
by JLKAuthor
Summary: During the battle in Apocrypha the traitor Miraak uses a new shout to send The Last Dragonborn to the city of Orario, but thinking that the he won, Hermaous Mora sends him to the world as well, now two Dragonborns are loose in the world
1. Chapter 1

Well here is another attempt at an Danmachi fanfiction, but this time unlike Hunter in Orario this character isn't so much of a ass hat.

* * *

On the summit of Apocrypha with the green sky looming with tentacles sprouting over two powerful beings that are about to face off in a battle to decide the fate of Tamriel.

The first is the First Dragonborn Miraak the former Dragon Priest and current servant to Hermaous Mora Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge, holding a sword and staff given to him by the same Daedric Prince

On the other side wearing Nightingale Armour given to him after forming a contract with Nocturnal and becoming one of her three Nightingales, after killing Mercer Frey, and then becoming the new Guild Master of the Thieves Guild then killing the World Eater Alduin, afterwards preventing the world being plunged into eternal darkness, his name is Drago, and with his sword Dragon's Bane, Mehrunes' Razor and his Nightingale Sword on back he is the Last Dragonborn.

"So Dragonborn you have come to face me, here at the summit of Apocrypha." Miraak says as he draws his sword.

Drago smirks under his mask "This will not end how you wanted to Miraak; I've grown stronger since our first meeting." He says while drawing Dragon's Bane.

"Yes, I was hoping for that, for you see once I kill you and with the power of your soul, I will escape and be a master of my fate." Miraak declares.

Two handing the katana he readies himself for his third greatest fight.

"**MUL QAH DIIV!" **Both Dragonborns shout, ethereal armour shaped like a dragon overlay their bodies.

Miraak starts the fight by swinging his sword making it extend to the surprise of the Drago and uses his blade to block it and quickly runs to Miraak, spark flying as he runs.

When he is close enough Drago gives the ancient Dragon Priest a strong left punch making him stagger back, now with Miraak's defences down he does an overhead swing, Miraak blocks with his staff.

Miraak kicks The Nightingale in the stomach creating some space and uses his staff, Drago quickly runs to the left to stay a head of the projectiles quickly reaching behind his cape he pulls out a knife and throws it to Miraak's hand knocking the staff out of his hand "Gah!"

He now makes his way to Miraak who swings his blade, which Drago jump to the side avoiding the blade, when he hits the ground, he rolls to lessen the impact.

Miraak does an overhead slam, Drago quickly rolls to the side it hits the ground making a small impact.

"**YOL TAL SHU!" **Drago shouts unleashing fire from his mouth.

Miraak moves to the side to get out of the way, but that doesn't mean he was safe from the heat which still hurts a little.

The Last Dragonborn runs to Miraa and tries sideways swing to cut Miraak in half.

"**FIEM ZII GRON!" **Miraak becomes ethereal and the sword passes through Miraak harmlessly "**FUS RO DAH!" **Miraak shouts again but with a lot more force behind him.

Not prepared for the Unrelenting Force shout he slides on the ground but quickly rolls and plunges the sword in the ground to stop him from going over the edge.

Using a spell, he turns invisible, if he can't take Miraak one on one, then he is going to try and take him out stealthy.

"Not going to fight me honourably Dragonborn." Miraak asks out loud but doesn't get a response "You think I will fall such a simple trick." He quickly turns around and blocks a katana with his sword.

"Can't blame a man for trying." He grunts trying to overpower Miraak, but he matches his strength.

Miraak could feel the electricity coming off from Drago's sword so quickly kick Drago back and uses his free hand to cast Spark Spell and fires it at The Last Dragonborn.

Drago quickly sheathes his sword and runs with the lightning trailing behind leaving scorch marks on the ground, thinking quickly he slides on the ground stopping in his tracks "**FIEM ZII GRON!" **He shouts his on ethereal shout, the spell goes through him harmlessly.

Running to Miraak while drawing his sword, he uses all his strength knocks out Miraak's sword out of hand and with a quick twirl points the katana to the First Dragonborn's neck "I win Miraak, any final words before your soul becomes mine."

Miraak doesn't say anything, as normally Miraak is talkative shouting endless insults to him "What's the matter, Dragon got your tongue?"

"No Dragonborn, far from it I'm just been quite an amusing of a fight, but now I think it's time I end it." Miraak says strangely calmly.

"What do you mean, by that?" He asks again.

"**LIEN WUNDUN VOTRII.**" Miraak quickly shouts. (World Travel Beyond)

Drago quickly tries to deliver the finishing blow, but his arms won't move in fact his body feels a slight pull, turning his head to the back he could see a large portal behind him trying suck him in, as he moves back he plunges the sword into the grown to keep him in place.

Miraak on the other hand has no problem and isn't effect by the pull "If I cannot claim your soul Dragonborn, then I shall banish you from this world and then return on my own means." He starts kicking the sword loosening it from the ground

Realising that Miraak is doing he releases one hand and charges a Lightning Bolt to stop Miraak, but it's too late as with one final kick Miraak unhinges the sword from the ground making both man and sword being sucked into the portal closing when they enter.

"Now that pest has been removed, I shall make my grand return." Miraak now commencing with his plan.

"Do you think, I did not expect you to do that!" An angry voice shouts.

At that point a large tentacle appears and raps around Miraak "Miraak, do you think I will let your rebellion slide, I am the lord of this realm and it obeys me." Hermaous Mora brings Miraak closer to his eyes "I will banish you to the same realm you did with Drago, and you will face him again in due time."

Miraak tries to wiggle free but Mora's strong grip is keeping him in place, he looks to where his other tentacles and sees Hermaous Mora rip a hole in space and time and throws him in said portal.

"Nooooooo!" Miraak shouts.

* * *

In large open field Drago lies unconscious his sword lying next to him.

His eyes starting to open, he quickly raises his hands to block the sun from reaching his eyes, he then quickly realises that he still has a fight Drago quickly gets up and grabs his Nightingale Sword and prepares for a fight, but he realises that he is no longer in Apocrypha.

He looks down to his side and sees his katana Dragonbane, so sheathing his sword he picks up the katana and placing it back in its sheath.

Checking he has everything else he now tries and find a way out of the forest and find some civilization.

As he is walking he starts to remember all the past adventures up to this point, from finding out he is a legendary dragon slayer to becoming the leader of the Thieves Guild to helping General Tullius to end the civil war and slaying a vampire lord who wanted to block out the sun and usher an age of vampires.

Thinking it's safe he pulls down the mask covering his face pulling down his hood.

His face is quite young in about his mid-20's short brown hair, with piercing blue eyes, with oddly raised cheek bones and a slight point of on his ears, a young Breton born in Cyrodiil but moved to Skyrim to find his fame and fortune.

The stroll is long but calming no monster attempting to kill him, not that they could get the surprise on him, as with his training with the Greybeards, and being a thief, it would take someone especially skilled in stealth to get the drop on him.

Drago stops and looks around as he could tell someone is following him, he silently moves his hand behind his cape to take out a knife "Come on out, I promise I will not harm you in anyway." He quickly turns around and throws the knife behind a bush.

The sound of knife plunged into a tree can be heard and a small "Meow" sound, wandering what made the sound he draws his sword and is ready for an ambush.

He pushes the brush aside to see a young girl with a brown hair and oddly cat ears the same colour as her hair, with soft green eye wearing a long green dress and flat shoes, trying to remove the knife from the tree, but lack the strength to do so.

"Mew, why can't I pull this thing out?" The girl complains.

Drago goes through the bushes and stands over the young girl, with and intimidating figure, the girl stops struggling and looks up to see the Dragonborn.

"Mew, please Mister please don't harm me, I didn't mean to spy on you." She pleads.

The Dragonborn leans forwards and reaches to the girl, in which she closes her eyes and hopes the end will be quick, she relaxes when she hears a sound, she opens her eyes to see the man place the knife behind his cape and continues on his journey.

As Drago continues to walk, he could tell the same little girl is still following him, thinking he could play a little prank on the girl he stops, and raises his hand and with a small cast of an Illusion spell he vanishes.

The little girl surprised comes out of her hiding spot and goes to the location the Dragonborn was just standing, she tries to hear him out, but the only sound she could hear the wind blowing and the leaves falling.

"It's considered rude to follow a person, especially ones you don't know." Drago reappears behind the girl with his armed crossed.

The little girl jumps in surprise and quickly turns around scared "I'm sorry, it's just that you… you…" she tries to find an excuse.

Rolling his eyes and patting the girl on the head "It's not safe to follow random strangers, you were just curious and that's fine, but not smart." He then ruffles her hair and then continues his journey.

The girl stands their looking at the mysterious man, wondering who he was, but with all those weapons he must be an adventurer like the ones she read in her books, "Mister are you looking for the way to the city!"

Drago stops walking and turns back to the kid, "Do you know the way?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's this way." She quickly runs.

Shaking his head, he quickly runs to catch up to the young girl, and after a while he sees her standing at the edge of the forest, slowing down and stopping next to the girl.

The sight he sees is a large city encircled by large walls and a giant tower possibly taller than the White-Gold Tower in the Imperial City.

"That's the city?" The Last Dragonborn says with enthusiasm, he puts his hand on the kids head again and ruffles it "Thanks little one."

With that said and done, he pulls up his mask and hood and quickly makes his way to the city, his cape blowing in the wind as he runs.

* * *

Instead of heading into the city he decided to wait till night fall, to enter the city so that way he can sneak about and find out some more about this place easier than being hounded by people about his armour.

This city is quite different from the other holds of Skyrim, it resembles more of Markarth due to its stone architect minus the Dawrven machinery and loud sound of machine clanking, looking forward he could see the tower and now that he is a lot closer the tower is definitely larger the White-Gold Tower.

Drago whistles amazed "I bet the treasures in that could plan my retirement three time over, once I speak with the local beggars, I can get priceless information." He can wait to steal some thing, but he has to quench other needs, as he can hear his stomach.

Using the shadows, he weaves through the shadows like a ghost avoiding people.

He stops in an alleyway, and peers around a corner to see a tavern of some sort, with people coming and going, a young girl wearing a unique uniform with silver hair and lavender eyes doing the parting and greetings to customers.

The girl stops for a moment and turns to the corner to the spot Drago is hiding.

Drago quickly hides deeper in the darkness to avoid being seen, but something about that girl is off, in all his time being a thief, he can tell she is dangerous and needs to be avoided at all cost.

Quickly entering the shadows to find someone to pickpocket and get some extra coin.

"Gha, what will it take to get another drink in this god forsaken city!" A drunken man shouts

"_Thank you Nocturnal." _Drago smiles in as a perfect target presents himself.

Quickly crouching he silently makes his way to the man completely undetected, now that he closes enough, he tries to find the purse on the man, and notices hanging on the left side, he reaches out and swipes it.

"Eh, who goes there?" the man turns around to try and catch a potential thief, but sees nothing "Hic, but be my imagination." The man continues to stumble to a new location.

Behind another alleyway Drago is tossing the coin bag up and down with smug smirk "Drunks always make it to easy." Catching the coin back one more time he heads to the tavern to get some information.

* * *

Ok here is the first chapter so I will skip the usual and just say hope you enjoy the chapter Tchau


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nothing to say but hope you enjoy

* * *

Now that he has some coin, he heads to the same tavern he saw when first entering the town, so he exits the alleyway and makes his way to the tavern, tying the bags to his waist, a bit more securely then the drunk man did.

As Drago is walking a group of people walk past hi not giving him any look, but the group is rather an interesting one, as it contains a human and an elf walking side by side as if they are friends.

The last Dragonborn looks back at the two races completely surprised, due to Thalmor taking any Talos worshipper or any of the human races for interrogation and torture the races of man have had a distrust to the elven races case and point Ulfric Stormcloak and his mistreatment of the Dark Elves back in Windhelm.

Drago could feel flames building up in his mouth when thinking up that name, Yes Drago could understand his intention he wanted Skyrim to be strong, but causing a civil war to obtain power is as much of a unjust way of obtaining power, as shouting at Torygg in a sword match, if he challenged the king it would have been sword against sword not using a power like the Thu'um in melee combat.

Pushing that traitor to the back of his mind, he needs to eat, as fighting or stealing on an empty stomach can causing problems, he heads to the tavern

After a short walk he arrives at the tavern and once again he can see the girl with silver hair greeting him. "Hello, and welcome to the Hostess of Fertility would you like to take a seat." She welcomes The Dragonborn with a cheery smile.

Drago is taken back at the happiness "Um, thank you I would like that." He accepts the offer.

Opening the door, he can feel a warm atmosphere, as he sees people of different races eating and drinking, like they have no issues if he had to compare it was like he was in the Ragged Flagon after successful heist.

Looking around he sees a chair at the bar, so he heads there and takes a seat, taking off his weapons and placing them in arms reach pulling down only his face mask but keeping his hood on and face down, not wanting people to see his face.

"So, what will it be kid?" A loud voice asks him.

He looks up to see a large woman taller than any Nord with brown hair in the style of a ponytail wearing a grey version of the uniform.

"Do you have any mead and food?" Drago asks, normally he would go for the wine, but during his time in Skyrim he had grown to like the mead.

"I sure do, if you got the coin that is." She leans in with a smile.

The Dragonborn grabs the coin bag, opens it and takes out a few coins "Will this be enough." He places it on the counter.

The woman takes the coins and counts closing it in satisfaction "That is plenty, I can get you pasta with the amount you gave me."

Drago nods "Yeah that will be fine."

Now knowing the order of the Dragonborn she heads into the kitchen to tell her the order.

Now that he is alone, he studies his environment, especially the races in the tavern, as many of them are not known to Tamriel.

The first are short men with beards that would put most Nords to shame, the second are just as short but have more childish look to them, of course he thought they were children but the fact they drank Alcohol removed any notion from that, the third and final group have animal features just like the girl he first met, but not just cat, dog and other animals. The only race he recognises are the elves, but they look nothing like the ones he knew back home.

They lacked the Dark skin and red eyes of the Dunmer of Morrowind, the short statur, the brown skin of the Bosmer of Valenwood, or the tall golden skin Altmer of the Summerset Isle, they look like very beautiful humans with pointy ears.

"Here you go." The large woman heavily places the food on the table.

"Thank you miss?" Drago leads on hoping to get an answer.

"Mia Grande, but the folks call me Mama Mia." Mia introduces herself.

"I'm Drago, I just arrived here in the city." He says not trying to divulge to much information.

"I would have guessed that, I would've recognised that armour quite easily." Mia commented on his look.

Drago smiles at the comment "I try not to stick out I don't like the attention."

"Welp you failed on that part." Mia tries to joke with Drago.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." He pours his mead into a glass, and takes a sip, he places the glass down and picks up his cutlery and starts to dig in.

The meal is quite delicious more flavourful then the hearty meals of Skyrim which tend to be more on the bland side of things.

"Are you enjoying the meal sir." A young voice calls him.

He looks up from his meal to see the silver haired girl smiling.

"Yeah, the food is quite delicious, I dare say it's as good as Cyrodiil's cooking." Drago quickly covers his mouth, remembering that he might not be on Nirn.

"Cyrodiil? I've never heard of that place before." The girl looks up while placing her finger on her chin.

"On another note, I do not even know your name." Drago tries to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm Syr Flova, I'm the head waitress of the Hostess of Fertility, and what about you." Syr asks.

"I'm Drago, a wondering adventure like I told that woman over there." Pointing to Mama Mia "I just arrived."

"Wow you must have a lot of adventures; I would really like to hear some of those stories." Syr asks with curiosity.

Drago laughs inside "Well, I did face…" he couldn't finish as Syr's attention is taken by a special guest to her.

"Bell you made it." Syr runs to the boy named Bell.

"Thank the nine:" He whispers to himself.

The Last Dragonborn turns to see a white haired boy with blood red eyes making him look like a rabbit, wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket, brown trousers and black boots, to Drago he looks like a runt, who bit of more than he can, then again he was the same when he first adventure so he had no right to judge. The boy walks over and takes a seat at the bar as well, looking a bit down as if he got duped by Clavicus Vile.

"Bad day kid?" Drago tries to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I didn't earn much from the dungeon." He sighs in sadness.

"It's aright kid, not everyone gets fame and glory on their first try, all you can do is keep trying and one day you will get your desires." Drago gives advice.

"He isn't wrong Mr. Cranel, it takes time and a lot of work to get what you want." A voice says, they both turned to see an elf with green hair and green eyes, wearing the same uniform as Syr.

"Well nice to know that my words can help someone." Drago takes another sip of his mead.

"So where are you from sir?" Bell asks

"Me, I'm from the far north, you probably never heard of it." Drago lies.

"Oh, so what brings you here to the city of Orario, are you here to join a família?" Bell asks.

"I don't know, what is a Família, is it some sort of guild?" Drago asks trying to dig up as much information as possible.

"No the guild deals with the day to day business with the famílias and make sure they pay there taxes and follow the guide line, Famílias are when people form a packs with the local gods and do different roles, some focused on exploring the dungeon while others are focused on smiths and so on so on." The Elf girl explains.

"_So, it's like my contract with Nocturnal, I'm bound to her even in death but at the same time not like my contract_." He thinks to himself, but the decides to dig for a little more information "So kid, what Família do you belong to?"

"Um, I belong to the Hestia Família." Bell answers timidly.

Drago picks up the glass "Must be pretty popular." He then drinks the liquid in the glass.

"No, no one wants to join the Família because we're poor." Bell sighs.

The Last Dragonborn places the glass on the table and smiles "_Perfect, I can join his família, then I can create a network without the authorities pocking their noses in my business, but I need to pick my moment just right." _

The Elf takes Bell order and which he found out that the Elf's name is called Ryu.

"Another mead." Drago orders another drink, this time to Ryu.

"Of course, give me a moment." Ryu goes behind the bar to grab another drink.

"You really like mead, don't you sir." Bell asks the Breton.

"Drago." He simply said.

"What?"

"Call me Drago." He says

"Oh okay, Mr. Drago you like Mead don't you."

Drago sighs "Please drop the Mr it makes me feel old, and yes where I'm from mead is the quite popular, plus it warms me up." As he finished that sentence Ryu places a new glass on the table, which he opens up and smiles at the honey sent.

Bell nods but then his eyes are drawn to the weapons that he is carrying, Drago notices this and smiles "If you are curious the sword on my hip is called Dragonsbane and the dagger is called Mehrunes' Razor, the sword on my back is a little special."

"So, I take it that sword is effective against dragons?" Bell asks.

"Yeah, when you are in the dragon slaying business, you need a weapon to take those things down quickly, but since I'm a natural dragon slayer it's not that bad." He explains.

"Wow, you must be amazing at slaying dragons, you must be a hero to the people then." Bell says with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bell It's a job, and a thankless one at that, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a little praise every now again." He says before taking a bite out of his meal.

Bells meal arrives and Syr smiles, Bell then starts counting how much money he will have remaining, which stress him out, but he is completely shock when Mia placed a grilled fish on the table, and the price almost gives Bell a heart attack.

"_Poor kid, he seems to have the worst luck." _Drago sympathises with Bell.

"Mew, the big reservation has arrived." The cat girl

things are now starting to get interesting as a new group enter the tavern and frankly the young Breton was not impressed.

To him the group looked like a bunch of cocky kids, especially the boy with the silver hair, he stinks of arrogance and he hates those types, instead of helping others he would insult them rather than help them.

Bell on the other hand looks like he is in a trance staring at Sword Princess, while Drago is tapping the back of Bell's head to see if his mind has wondered Oblivion.

The atmosphere has changed the focus is now on the new group, curious Drago decides to ask one of the waitresses.

"Ryu who is that group." Drago asks.

Ryu's look didn't change as she answered the question "That's the Loki Família, one off the strongest Família in Orario."

Drago looks away from the group "_A bunch of stuck ups if you ask me." _He finishes the rest in his head, while taking a drink.

"And Lady Loki likes to come here often, especially after expeditions." Syr continues

The night once now different the whole bar is focused on the Loki Família and Bell is just staring at Aiz in a daze and Drago, is on his third mead, but still no satisfied, but realising he is low on coin his third will be his last.

Everything is peaceful, until the wolf named Bete decided to open his drunk mouth and go on a rant.

"So Aiz, tell us that story." Bete says with slur.

Drago buts his glass down and leans on his chair to listen in, on what that drunk fool is going to say.

"What story?" the doll faced blonde asks with a tilt in her head

Bete slams his hand on the table shaking it a little "You know the one, when you took care of the last Minotaur, that you killed so you could rescue some punk kid." Bete laughs at the end,

The Last Dragonborn's eye twitched out of reaction, "_Minotaurs are only found in the province of Cyrodiil, but yet this place holds them here?_" he looks to Bell who is shaking like a leaf, trying to hold back his anger "Bell you okay?" Drago places his hand on his shoulder.

Bete covers his eyes and continues to laugh "Oh boy, you should have seen it he was covered in the Minotaur's blood he looked like a tomato, it was hilarious." This time the other members started to laugh.

"That's enough Bete, it was our fault that the minotaurs escaped the 17th floor, Level 1 adventures were not meant to face them early." The elf scolds the werewolf.

Bete stand up in anger "What! You two Riveria the brat bit of more than he can chew, the little punk was way out of his element." He then turns to Aiz, "Come on Aiz, who would you rather be with a strong man like me or a punk like him."

Bell having enough storms off in anger not paying for his meal, Drago takes out the coin he owes and just does nothing, until Syr comes up to him.

"Please save him, I'm scared he might do something rash." Syr asks.

Drago smiles and stands up "I will do it, but I want something in return when I comeback." He waits for Syr to nod, which makes him smile "do you know where me might go?"

"He's heading towards the dungeon." Syr points to the direction.

Nodding he pulls up his mask and runs towards the dungeon to help a poor kid from being splattered.

After a while he arrives at the tower and sees a door, he quickly enters it and goes down the stairs.

* * *

Inside the dungeon Drago draws his Nightingale sword and Mehrunes' Razor and it is a good thing he did, as a small werewolf like creature pounces behind him, but it was to slow as he quickly turns around and slices the creatures head off.

Doing that the creature dissipates into black smoke leaving behind a black stone, sheathing the sword he picks up the rock and examines it, noting that it looks like a black soul gem, but with a strange orange light in the centre, putting it in a rucksack behind his cape to figure out what to do with it.

Looking around he realises that is a maze, and that finding the kid in this place will be difficult, he uses his Illusion Spell Clairvoyance to help him find his goal. Seeing a trail going down to the left he starts following the light.

Drago stops casting his spell, and stops moving as his way is blocked by those small werewolf monsters, "I've don't have time for this." Taking a deep breath, he can feel his chest heat up "**YOL TOOR SHUL**" Drago breathes his dragons flame burning the monsters to a crisp, Continuing running past them, he recast his spell and follows the trail.

As he is running, he wonders something "How deep does this go? I must have gone down at least four levels, this is deeper than any Nordic Ruins I've ventured in." he cancels the spell to let his Magicka reserves replenish "By the nine, I've been lucky not to deal with difficult monsters, but I don't want to push my luck with Nocturnal."

Thinking that the kid is lost, he decides to head back out, but he doesn't when he hears metal hitting flesh, thinking he found that little rabbit, he heads to the sounds.

He arrives seeing Bell who is badly beaten up fighting strange shadow humanoids with a single crystal on their face, and Bell is facing against six of those things.

Drawing the sword on his back and the razor, he runs and stands behind the boy, not saying a word.

The two warriors waiting for the creatures to make move, and one did as it pulls back its hand enlarging it and making the tips of its finger as sharp as knifes.

Drago quickly throws Bell to the side to save him from being diced and quickly dodges to the side hitting it in the centre of its face killing it instantly, rolling to the right to avoid being impaled by another of the shadow humanoid, and with a swift motion of his arm decapitates it.

Quickly he throws Mehrunes' Razor and goes throw the third one with little resistance the razor now imbedded in a wall.

Two of the creature's rush over preparing to slash Drago, but it's pointless "**FIEM!" **His body becoming an ethereal and the attacks passing through him. Once he becomes solid again using his strength, he grabs the necks of the creatures and crushes it killing them instantly.

Now on the last one, it enlarges it's hand like the last 5, but if history is going to repeat itself, he twirls the sword and points it at the monster.

Before he charges in, Bell runs past him with determination in his eyes, the creature is slashes but Bell is a bit faster, and strikes it in the jewel on its face, when it disappeared Bell falls on his knees out of exhaustion.

Placing his sword back on his back he walks to razor and pulls it out and putting it back in its scabbard, then he walks over to Bell to check if the kid is alive and luckily, he still is, resting him on his shoulder he takes the kid out of this place.

* * *

Now outside he lies Bell down on his back and cast his Healing Hand and casts it and quickly the wounds start to close and bruises disappear and after a minute of healing the kid is healthy again.

The temptation to steal was unbearable he was so defenceless but he could tell he didn't have much money and one of the rules he followed is not to steal from the poor besides he still a kid and to him, stealing from someone young is just unforgivable.

Bell starts to gain consciousness and he can see Drago standing over him with his face covered "Drago, why are you here?"

Drago looks down to the kid "Syr wanted me to rescue you, and I wanted to ask you something."

Bell head tilt "And what is it you want to ask?"

"I would like to join your Família." He simply asks.

Bell couldn't believe it, someone wanted to join his Família he thought he would be the only one, but here is someone who wants to join it, "Really!?"

Drago nods "Yup, I thought about it and I want to join."

Bell gets up, but stumbles a little, which Drago quickly catches him, "Let's get you back home."

With Bell on his shoulder they start walking to their home.

* * *

Hestia the goddess who is the head of the Hestia Família was standing outside an abandon church waiting for her only Child Bell Cranel to return after she ran out in a fit of anger.

"Bell where did you go." Hestia asks worried.

She looks up to see a man in raven black armour covering his face and three weapons on him, holding an unconscious Bell.

Hestia seeing this she run to the man and Bell trying to figure out what happened, "Bell!"

Releasing Bell, he limps towards the little girl and he collapses on the girl who catches him.

"I'm sorry Goddess." Bell whispers to Hestia.

"Don't worry Bell, all that matters is your safe." Hestia answers back.

Drago examines the girl and he noticed a few things, she short with long black twin tails wearing a simple white dress, with a blue ribbon supporting her unrealistic large bosom.

"Are you Hestia?" He asks

"Yeah, who are you?" Hestia asks back.

Bell gets up and stands next to his Goddess "He's called Drago Goddess Hestia, he's new to Orario and he said he's looking for a família." Bell explains.

"_Goddess? Are you telling me she is an Aedra, no Aedra can't walk the mortal plain, so that means she a Deadra?" _He decides to move cautiously because angering a god-like being tends to end badly.

Hestia looks at Bell and then to Drago "Why would you want to join my little Família, with someone of your deminer the Loki Família should be more of your style." Hestia asking to ascertain the motivation of this guy.

"I prefer smaller groups, to many of the Famílias are to packet for my liking." He tells a half-truth.

Hestia leans in trying to find a motive "Pull down your mask and hood." She demands.

Not wanting to cause a fuss he does and his features are now visible to them.

"So, you're a half elf, no wonder you wear that hood and mask must be difficult to walk around." Hestia says.

Drago is confused by this statement, he wears that hood and mask to hide his identity, the Bretons aren't half elf, yes, they have high elven ancestry but they are respected for their culture and their magical prowess.

"Well you did rescue Bell so you aren't that bad." Hestia thinks it over.

"Please Goddess, he's a really good fighter and he did save me." Bell begs to Hestia.

Hestia folds her arms, closes her eyes and sighs "Fine he may join our Família, but only if he behaves himself." She points a finger at him.

"Of course, Lady Hestia, I assure you I won't cause any problems, I have no desire to cause trouble." Drago assures the petite Goddess.

"Right then let's go down and give your Falna and then you and Bell can go to the guild to register and buy some new clothes." Hestia enters the church with Drago and Bell following the Goddess.

* * *

Here is the second chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I understand that most people think that the Soma Família would be the best one for him, but I feel how they are worse then thieves, Drago wouldn't find them appealing, and plus, I wanted to do something more by the books, considering two of the other fics my main character they tend to do there own thing and cause problems, so I wanted to do things more by the books.

With that said hope you enjoy

* * *

Entering the church Drago notices half of the roof is collapsed in on itself, seats are destroyed and the glass at the back of the church is cracked the only thing intact is the alter, he looks around and notices a door on the right side of the building.

"_I guess they live underground." _He ponders.

"Come on then Drago, don't stare at the door." Hestia tells him off.

He lets Bell and Hestia go ahead of him and when they enter the door, he follows suit.

* * *

The room is quite small only consisting of a bed, a coach a small table, a stove and sink, and presumably a closet.

"Ok Drago take you top and lie on your stomach and I'll give you your galna." Hestia beckons him to the bed.

"Before I do that, what is a falna, I've never heard of it." Drago asks.

Bell decides to answer the question "It's basically a blessing from a god or goddess, giving the adventures perks and strength so that we can enter the dungeon and face the monster."

Drago narrows his eyes "_So it's like the contract I have Nocturnal, giving me perks while being bound to the night mistress, let's hope it doesn't over ride my contract with her." _Drago takes his weapons and puts them to the side before taking his armour off and places it on the table showing how lean he is, Bell looks away saying "Sorry." Which Drago takes no mind.

He lies on his stomach exposing his back, Hestia climbs on his back and from one of her hair accessories pulls out a needle, she pricks her fingers and allows a small drop of her blood to splash on his back, and when it does his black glows and after a minute an image of a goblet holding a flame is etched onto his back.

Drago could feel a slight burn on his back, but he has had a full blast of fire hit him, so the feeling right now is quite tolerable.

Hestia now grabs a piece of paper and places it on his back "Now hold still, I need to check your status." She then uses her finger and traces over the paper extracting the information.

"Alright now let's see your status." Hestia gets off Drago and brings the paper up to her face.

**Name: Drago**

**Level:6**

**Strength: C567**

**Endurance: S999**

**Dexterity: SS998**

**Magic: D547**

**Skills:**

**Agent of Nocturnal: Increases Luck and makes sneaking more successful.**

**Nightingale Subterfuge: Forces opponents to fight each other.**

**Breton: blood grants a 25% resistance to magic.**

**Sneak: Enables him to remain silent and move around without being detected. **

**Dragonskin: Can absorb magic attacks for a short period of time.**

**Shard of Akatosh: Can speak the ancient language of the dragons, and can absorb the souls of any dragon he slain and using said knowledge and power to wield the power of Dragon, the Thu'um**

**Sailor Repose: Healing Magic is more effective. **

**Dragonborn Force: Unrelenting Force shout does more damage and with all three words may disintegrate enemies.**

**The Fire Within: Fire Breath does more damage.**

**Sliver Tongue: Able to be very persuasive or Intimidate with high success rate **

**Development Ability:**

**Pickpocket (S) Able to pick any pocket with high success.**

** Alchemist (A) Able to create powerful potions and poisons.**

**Lockpicking (S) Able to pick complicated locks with ease**

**Light Armour Expert (S) Armour does not hinder movement, able to dodge easier and able to take hits with minimum **

**Master Marksman (S) Able to fire arrows or through any object with pinpoint accuracy **

**Magic:**

**Apprentice in Destruction**

**Apprentice in Restoration**

**Expert Alteration**

**Master Illusion **

**Adept Conjuration **

Hestia has a look of bewilderment she manages to get such a power adventurer, she thought he would be maximum level 2, not a six, if this is the case, he could be the one of the strongest adventures in Orario.

"Um Goddess, are you okay?" he shakes Hestia to check if she is conscious.

"Can I put my armour back on?" Drago asks, having his back exposed made him feel vulnerable.

Hestia shakes herself out her trance "Ah yeah sure."

With that cleared up he puts on his armour and his hood, but leaves it down, and looks at the petite goddess "So what does that say."

"he's a level 6 Bell." Hestia says with a gasp.

"A-a level 6 so he stronger than most Adventures." Bell says in utter shock.

"What do you exactly fight!?" Hestia asks Drago.

"Mostly Dragons, and the occasional Bandits." Drago answers the question not understanding why they are shocked.

"So, you're a dragon slayer?" Hestia asks, but Bell knows that he is a dragon slayer.

"Yup, the best there is." He says proudly, most dragons he has faced fall to his sword and with the added power of absorbing them, they tend to leave him alone.

"Alright Bell let me update your status then you can take Drago to the guild to be registered." Hestia beckons Bell to the bed and he did what Drago did removing his shirt and letting Hestia access his back.

The proses was quite different from what happened to Drago as he notices a sphere with letters and numbers changing, the thing that made Drago a bit nervous the black aura surrounding Hestia, once she is finished the light disappears and Bell puts his shirt on.

Hestia quickly makes a copy of the states and ands it over to Drago who places it in a small sack behind his cape

Strapping his Nightingale sword to his back, he follows Bell to register to this guild.

Before they leave Hestia stops them once more "Listen Bell, I'll be gone for a few days, so behave yourself okay."

"Okay goddess, see you later." Bell says goodbye and then leaves, with The Last Dragonborn

Once they left Hestia looks at the paper more closely, especially the name Child of Akatosh and this strange unique ability, she would need to ask him when she returns from Ganesha's party.

* * *

As they are walking Bell is curious on what his homeland is like as he seems to come from a place a lot harsher than Orario if his level is already of a top tier adventurer.

"So, Drago, where are you from?" Bell asks.

Looking down at his new team mate he smiles "It's a cold land where monsters of all sizes live and try to kill you, the place is hard, the people are hearty, stubborn and are tough as stone, but, if you earn their respect and show honour they will come to respect you."

"Wow, it must be a great place for an adventure." Bell says in amazement.

"It is Bell especially with dragons flying around, you need about 10 men just to hope to have a chance to survive them." Drago explains an epic battle with those lizards.

"Wow, they must be powerful adventures?" Bell further pushes for questions.

"Nope, they were average soldiers just doing their duty to protect their homes and families." He continues to tell about Skyrim.

"Wow, normal people taking on dragons must be something they must be heroes." Bell says again in amazement.

"_Bell, you're a child with a simplistic view, but in a hard world that can be quite nice." _Drago thinks to himself.

After a that they arrive at the building and Drago is quite impressed at the building, it's a large square building, constructed out of stone with drapes of different colours lining the building's wall "_Impressive, that building makes most buildings in Skyrim look amateurish at best."_

"Come on, the registry is inside." Bell runs in and beckons Drago to follow.

* * *

Entering the building The Last Dragonborn is even more impressed, the building is very neat with wooden counter and people wearing very fancy clothes walking about with documents talking to other adventurers.

"Miss Eina." Bell calls out and runs to a woman with short brown hair, green eyes with glasses wearing the same clothes as the other people and noticeably pointed ears.

Drago notices something about her, she may have pointed ears, but she lacks the more angular features of an elf, and has more of a human look, to him she must be like him a Breton, looking human but with elven ancestry.

"Oh, Bell what brings you hear?" Eina asks the young adventurer.

"I've got someone to join my Família, and I'm here to register him." Bell says excitingly.

"Oh, and who may that be?" The half elf asks.

Drago walks forward and stands next to Bell "That would be me, I arrived here yesterday." The Nightingale introduces himself.

"Welcome to the guild, mister…" Eina trails on

"Drago, and please don't call me mister, it makes me feel old." Drago asks.

"of course, so Drago you are joining the Hestia Família." Eina grabs a quill and a document and starts scribing information "So what city are you from?"

Drago was a little hesitant, but he needs to be at least a bit honest "I'm from the city of Chorroi."

At that moment everyone looks at Drago oddly, as none of them ever heard of that city before, but regardless Eina writes the name down "Next is level."

"I'm a level 6." He simply says.

Eina almost drops the quill out of shock, she looks up from the paper with her eyes widen "I'm sorry could you repeat that."

"I'm a level six." He says again, he reaches behind his cape and pulls out a piece of paper, and places it on the counter "I believe this is enough proof."

Eina takes the paper to see if it's true and to shock he wasn't joking "T-this is not possible, I've never heard of an adventurer outside of Orario becoming Level 6, if you we're a level 2 then It would more plausible."

Drago is still new to this system, but is it really uncommon to see a level 6 outside this city.

"What did you exactly do outside the city." Eina leans in forward suspicious

"I hunted all sorts of creatures and bandits, but I mainly fight dragons."

"Dragons?" Eina then tidies herself up "Well then, that could explain why you are at such a high level." She then writes down the level and then looks over it one more time to make sure everything is in order.

"Thank you miss Eina." Bell bows in thanks.

Eina smiles at the gesture, Bell is so kind and sweet it is quite adorable.

"Yes, thank you, Eina." Drago didn't bow but he did say thank you, he then remembers something "Is it possible to head down to this dungeon since I registered."

The Half-Elf straighten her glasses and smiles "Of course, now that you are registered with the guild you may enter the dungeon and hand in any monster stones you collect along with dropped items.

The Last Dragonborn nods and with their business concluded Bell and Drago exit the building.

"Bell, remember an adventurer does not look for adventurer!" She shouts to Bell as he exits.

"I know, Bye." With that Bell and Drago are gone.

When They left Eina looks at the Drago's state sheet and is still surprised, at the level he is at, but the world is large, "I hope Bell didn't recruit a monster."

* * *

Before they head to the dungeon Bell needed to head to the Hostess of Fertility to pay back the money he owed to Mia, Drago on the other hand just stood outside waiting and once Bell exited with a wrapped lunch they head to the dungeon.

Drago quickly ducks avoiding a swipe from the miniature werewolf, allowing Bell to stab it in the head with his knife killing it instantly landing behind Drago's back.

Looking to his side another one is coming at him, with his razor at hand, Drago does an upward thrust going through the jaw and brain, exploding into black smoke a soul gem falling to the ground.

Sheathing his razor, he picks up the small gem and examines it, turning it around to have a better look at it.

Sheathing his knife, Bell looks at Drago "So do you want to head deeper, or are you fine here?"

Drago puts the stone behind his cape "I'm fine with whatever you want to do, to be honest though these guys aren't much of a challenge."

Bell scratches the back of his head "I'm just a level 1, so the deeper levels are a bit much for me."

Drago raises his hand "No need to worry, best to know your limits then to try and take on challenges you aren't ready for." He then turns to face forward "How about one more level and then we can head back?"

Bell nods "Sure that sounds like a good idea." and with that they are off to a deeper level.

While they are walking Drago decides to ask Bell a few questions.

"So, why are you here, why are you wanting to become an adventurer?" Drago asks the young adventurer.

Bell rubs the back of his head in nervously "I wanted to be an adventurer so I can…" he mumbles the last part.

Drago smiles at that "Come now Bell, we are comrades." He pats the boy on the shoulder.

"I wanted to be an adventurer because I wanted to find girls and save them from danger." Bell closed his eyes waiting for the laughter, but it didn't come.

"That is a respectable goal Bell, I became an adventurer for glory while you wish for courtship, everyone has their own goals in life and to laugh at that is quite trivial."

Bell smiles at that, normally people laugh at his dream, so it is nice to hear encouragement for once "Thank You." And with that Bell runs of ahead in excitement.

Drago shakes his head but smiles "Kids these days, but you have to respect him for his determination." With that The Last Dragonborn runs after him.

* * *

Now on the 7th floor Drago and Bell are surrounded by the shadow creatures when he first entered the dungeon to rescue Bell, but this time there at least 10 of the creatures this time.

Taking a deep breath Drago reaches to the back and grabs his Nightingale Sword and draws it. "I'll take half you can have the rest." Drawing Mehrunes' Razor and pointing both weapons at the creatures.

Bell stands back to back with Drago "Right." Drawing his knife.

Two of them charge, but that is put to swift end when he does a slice lopping their heads off, disintegrating in black smoke and small crystals drop on the ground.

Bell charges forward and slides when one of them tries to impale Bell on its claw, Bell slashes at the ankle of the monster immobilizing it for now.

Bell then hits the wall and with a little effort springs to a different monster and impales the back of the head of a different War Shadow killing it instantly.

Drago moves his sword above him to stop a swipe and hold the monster in place and using the opportunity stabs the monster in its chest and thanks to the effect of Mehrunes' Razor it dies instantly.

Bell quickly ducks a swipe and slashes at the middle of the monster severing the top form the bottom.

Drago turns and looks at Bell "_He may be new to this, but his skill with a knife is not half bad, however he still could use a little more practise with it." _Refocusing on the remaining two monsters, he spins his sword and points it at the monsters.

Instead of fighting the monsters decide to flee, which surprises him, "**WULD NAH KEST**" Drago rushes forward making him appear in front of them and with a quick slash as they run, he beheads them.

With the threats done he sheaths his blade picks up the stones and quickly makes his way back, to see Bell rushing forward holding the blade with both hands, and before it could slam down Bell strikes the orb on its face shattering it.

Bell didn't notice one behind him, but before the monster could do anything a knife flies through the head killing it instantly and the knife stuck in the wall.

With one left, Bell quickly runs and impales the last one and with that all the War Shadows are killed.

Bell breathes a sigh of relieve and leans on the wall to support himself, while Drago grabs his razor from the wall and puts it back in the holster.

"Wow, working with someone really does lighten the load." Bell looks to Drago "you really are skilled with that sword and knife."

"You're not too shabby yourself, but your skills are a bit lacking, who trained you?" Drago inquires.

"Oh, I was never really taught, I learned most of my skills by just coming down here."

Drago's eyes widen, this kid must be lucky if he survived down here, without prior training but he doesn't push it.

"Bell, I think we've spent enough time down here, can we head back up to the surface?" Drago asks if it's okay.

"Sure, we collected more than enough stones." Bell says happily, with that said the two made their way out of the dungeon.

* * *

Somewhere else on the surface inside a building in the shape of a man with an elephant mask, wearing a tonic and trousers crossed leg with the entrance where his crotch is.

Inside a whole host of gods and goddess are dining and drinking as well as catching up with one another.

With Hestia she is devouring food left and right, while getting the ire of the other gods, for being a poor little goddess of a poor little família with one single member, until recently.

"So, there you are." A female voice calls to Hestia.

Hestia's hair straightens up in shock she turns around to see an unbelievably beautiful woman with silver hair and violet colour eyes wearing a beautiful silver dress with one strap on her left shoulder.

"Oh, it's you Freya, what are you doing here?" Hestia asks while finishing up a meal.

Freya smiles "I just thought of visiting an old friend."

"Well then, since you said hello you can go." Hestia says with a bit of distain in her voice.

Freya smiles not caring about the tone in her voice "My aren't you still a darling."

Hestia ignores Freya and goes back to eating until a second goddess runs over.

This goddess is Loki head of the Loki Família, who is running over in glee.

"It's Freya and shrimp." Loki immediately stops in front of her fellow goddess.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Hestia asks but knows the answers.

Loki just smiles at the question "Girl you know I love to have a good time especially when it is to out show you." She says while standing tall and proud.

"Actually Loki, I was curious about something." Hestia asks

Loki's eye borough rises "And what may that be."

"I was curious, would you mind if your child Aiz would be willing to work with my Child Bell?"

"What? No way, if any guy tries to flirt with my Aiz I will rip him to shreds." The Trickster Goddess says with fierce protection.

"Dear Hestia I've heard rather recently you acquired a new child is that true." Freya asks.

"Oh, so short stuff managed to get another child." Loki says with disbelief.

Hestia looks away not knowing what to say, she just can't blurt out that he is a level six adventure with unique skills on top of that, the other Famílias would do anything to get him on their side, so she decide to lie "I-I have no idea what you mean, it's always been me and Bell." She then takes a bite of the food.

"Really? I heard he's new to Orario, and to add to that he's a level 6." Freya says.

Loki and Hestia have a look of complete shock but for entirely different reasons. Loki is shocked because there is an adventurer who is stronger than her precious Aiz, who isn't part of her Família but part of Hestia's, Hestia is shocked because she didn't expect someone to find out so quickly.

"That should be impossible, how did short stuff get such a powerful child, and how come I've never heard of him till now?" Loki tries to process the information.

"Well, um, he's not from Orario, I believe he said he is from the far North, so maybe that's why we never heard of him." Hestia tries to find an excuse.

Loki quickly composes herself and shrugs "Well it doesn't matter who he is, he's still no match for my Aiz." She says with a smirk.

"Are you sure about that Loki, because at that level he's stronger then even her." Hestia leans in with confidence.

Loki leans in butting heads with the petite goddess "I highly doubt that, no one can bet my Aiz."

Freya covers her mouth with her and hiding her smile "My aren't you to good friends."

"No, we're not!" they shout at the same time.

Loki then pulls back making Hestia fall on the ground "It doesn't matter if you have one level 6, I still have the bigger and stronger família."

Hestia lifts her head up not expecting defeat "You may have the biggest Família, but you what you lack." She smirks

Loki knows what this is leading to.

"You don't have any boobs." Hestia points while laughing, her own breast jumping up and down.

Loki covers her ears trying to block out the laughter.

* * *

Back in the dungeon Bell and Drago are nearing the surface when a peculiar sight stops them.

What they see are monster in cages being taken back in to the surface for some odd reason

"_What could they be doing with those things?" _Drago ponders, he then looks to Bell "_And I have a feeling Bell doesn't know."_

Bell notices him staring at him and is confused "Something wrong?"

"No sorry, I was just wondering what in Oblivion are they doing taking those things to the surface."

"Well it must be for something important, if they are taking them back to the surface."

"Who knows it's not my concern and I don't really care." With that they make their way up to the surface.

* * *

Back at the party Loki is now pinching Hestia's cheeks while the gods around them start making bets on who is going to lose.

"Aren't your cheeks adorable, I just want to pinch them." Loki says while thrashing Hestia about.

After a moment Loki lets go of Hestia "I'll let you off easy today!"

Hestia grabs her cheeks out of pain but smiles, "I don't know Loki, I might mistake you for a guy next time.

"Oh, shut up." Loki says as she walks away in tears.

Hestia gets up while rubbing her cheek, but a fourth goddess appears.

"Well, things haven't changed."

Hestia turns to see a beautiful woman with short read hair with red eyes and a eye patch covering her right eyes in a stunning red dress holding a glass of red wine.

"Hephaestus!" Hestia jumps in joy "I missed you."

"What, you missed me? Listen Hestia, if you want any money you can forget it." She says in a cold tone.

Hestia is hurt at the notion "How dare you say that, what have I done to deserve such a notion."

"Really, how about that the time you free loaded on my Família" stating that Hestia grabs her heart "Or the time you begged and cried saying 'I don't have anywhere to go'." Hestia now falls on the ground defeated.

"Yeah, I might have done that in the past, but know I'm a changed goddess, I now have my own Família." Hestia says with pride.

"Yes, I heard your child Bell I believe, and now a level 6 adventurer that we've never heard off.

As they are speaking a man appears behind Freya and whispers something in her ears, "Hestia Hephaestus, I'm sorry but I have to go, it was nice seeing you both." And with that she left the party.

"Hephaestus, I need to ask you for something." Hestia asks her friend-

Hephaestus looks at her not happy "What is it, and depending on the answer I might not do it."

Hestia takes a deep breath "I need you to make a weapon for Bell." She goes on all four and bows her head.

* * *

Bell and Drago arrive home, after cashing in their magic stone and having dinner and ready to call it a night.

"We really got a lot of valis, thanks a lot." Bell thanks Drago.

The Last Dragon pulls down his hood and mask and looks at the kid "No problem, it's not so different from my ruin dives in my homeland." He places his weapons leaning on a wall.

Bell realises something "Hang on, I'll go check if we have a spear mattress." Bell heads into the closet and takes out a dusty mattress and gives it to the Dragonborn.

"Thanks." He takes it and lies the mattress on the ground, Bell then hands him a pillow and blanket, and Drago makes his make shift bed, he then takes his armour off and neatly puts it in the corner and lies down on his 'bed', of course he did think of going out and help with lightening the weights of pockets in Orario, but until he can get a better layout of this city he rather not risk getting caught.

With that said he allowed his mind to rest and let him see what Vermina's realm have in store for him.

* * *

Here you go a more simplistic chapter hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it

* * *

As the sun shines through the window, it stirs The Last Dragonborn so he uses the blanket to cover his face and gurgles.

Bell on the other hand wakes up with a big yawn and rubs his eye to get rid of the tired, he looks around to see Drago still sleeping "Come on Drago we have to get up, and head to the dungeon." Once he finished that, he starts changing his clothes.

Drago sits up and stretches loosening his muscles, he then creaking his neck side to side and one can hear a loud church.

Bell cringes at the sound, but he sees him getting up and putting his armour leaving his hood down and once he does that, he rearms himself and turns to Bell to is placing a small chest on his body, "_How can such a small piece of metal be considered armour, bandits wore better then this kid." _ Drago then remembers that this Família is quite poor, so Bell getting decent piece of armour is out of the question.

Finishing putting on his bag he smiles and looks to the last Dragonborn "Alright I'm ready." With that said Bell rushes out followed behind by Drago, who's cape swings back and forth as he walks.

* * *

The city is different then usual, one could say more festive as food stalls and other types of stalls litter the streets enticing kids to spend their parents hard earned coin, of course not with a particular Dragonborn's itchy fingers.

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice calls out.

Drago and Bell turn around to see the cat waitress of the Hostess of Fertility standing outside the tavern.

"Good meowrning." She bows in greeting.

_"Meowrning." _Drago hides his laughter.

"Good Morning." Bell bows back.

The girl then hands him a purse full of coins, and Drago could feel his hands twitch wanting to see how much coins in there, but he has to restrain himself.

"Could you like give this to that silly Syr person who forgot her purse, that would be like very kind." The cat girl says something.

Drago and Bell have a look confusion on their face, trying to figure out the meaning behind her words.

"_What in the nine is she talking about."_

"Um, could you repeat that please." Bell asks for clarification which annoys the cat maid

Thankfully Ryuu comes outside holding a bucket full of water "I don't think Mr Cranel and Drago understand what you are saying Anya."

"It's not my fault that they don't understand, that Syr left in a rush and forgot her purse and I'm just asking if they can give it back to her." Anya now clearly explains.

"_Now she explains it clearly, she's an air head if I've ever saw one." _Dragon thinks to himself.

"Did you get all that?" Ryuu asks the young adventurer.

"Yeah, we'll give this back to Syr." Bell puts the purse away, but before he could run Drago stops him.

"Listen Bell, I'm going to look around myself, we can meet back at the church later." Drago informs the young adventurer.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Bell waves as he runs off.

Lifting up his mask and raises his hood and goes off and picks a few pockets, well he won't pick the pockets of families he does have standards; drunks are usually his targets and maybe the occasional rich bloke, who is so distracted that they don't notice anything.

Leaning against a wall in an alleyway he looks at a few decent size coins purses "Drunks make it to easy, heck those nobles are so busy smelling each other's assholes they didn't notice anything, putting the coins purses in his sack he takes off, this time going to get something to eat.

The stans are choked full of foods he's never seen, like these fried potatoes, he never potatoes of all things could be cooked in that style, so out of curiosity he buys one.

"And what flavour would you like sir?" The chef asks.

"Hm, I don't know, what would you recommend." Drago asks not knowing.

"Well depends we have plain and Azuki bean cream." He offers the flavours.

Feeling a bit adventures, he asks for the Azuki bean cream flavoured, after a bit the chef hands over a potato wrapped in a white fabric, he takes it and then he takes out the amount and give it to him, of course he pulls down his mask and hood to take a bite.

**Crunch!**

He chews it tasting it carefully and is rather surprise at the flavour and the texture, he swallows it and smiles satisfied at the meal "Thanks." And with that he moves own to study the other stales.

All is peaceful, he even decided to try a game where he had too throw a ball and knock down a stack of cups to win a prize, it was easy as he is a master marksmen and throwing a ball to hit a stack of cups, his reward a stuff dragon, well since he is a Dragonborn keeping a toy dragon won't hurt.

Drago suddenly stops something isn't right he can see men with arms running in the opposite direction, moving his hand to the back to grab the hilt of his sword and draw the Nightingale Sword, he then hears a roar and turns around.

He sees a large creature with green skin and a pig nose wearing a loin cloth, wielding a large club, with said club about to turn the Dragonborn into paste.

Quickly he dodges out of the way by rolling to the left, but quickly retaliates by running forward and slicing the arm of the monster right off, making the monster squeal like a pig, with the opportunity he jumps and decapitate the monster killing it.

"Great those things are loose on the surface, and here I was hoping to have a nice day off." With his sword and toy dragon in hand Drago, now goes off to hunt those monsters.

As he is killing them, he notices that they aren't attacking anyone, they seem to be looking for something or someone, not thinking too hard on it he kills another beast and sheathes his sword and takes a deep breath.

Well that is until a loud roar could be heard in the distance and it is a sound all too familiar, it is the sound of a dragon coming to test its might against the Dragonborn.

"Dragon!" A man shouts as he runs to the opposite direction, pushing past the Drago followed by other people fleeing for their lives.

"_So once again I face against my natural foes." _This time he draws Dragonbane, the blade he primarily uses to kill dragons.

He looks up to see the large lizard flying overhead, roaring which announces its presence, judging from its body structure it's a Revered Dragon, a deadly dragon type, and one he needs to handle carefully.

He sees the Dragon land on building looking down at its prey, a few of those men in white mask point bows and arrows at the dragon preparing to shoot at it.

However, the dragon opens its mouth "**GAAN LAH HAAS"** It shouts hitting the men causing them to fall to their knees in weakens.

"What the hell, why am I so weak." He tries to stand but falls back to his knees.

Drago had to make his move carefully, Revered Dragons are no joke, with that Drain Vitality Shout even a Dragonborn such as himself could find it a bit difficult, that's why he goes in groups when hunting that dragon type.

The dragon then takes off unleashing a loud roar, terrifying all the citizens and a few adventures but Drago runs through the crowed, taking a deep breath "Dovah, luft zey (Dragon, Face me)." Drago shouts, taking a few years to study Dovahzul With the Greybeards was good idea.

The Dragon turns around and descends to the ground, landing with such force that it shakes the ground and lifts up dust.

Drago stops and comes face to face with the slender dragon its jewel like eyes staring at him.

"Hi tinvaak dovah tinvok, you speak my tongue." The Dragon asks.

"Yes, I can speak your language Dragon." The Last Dragon readies his Katana

"Nii trun ni, hi fen dir, it matters not you will die." The dragon pulls back its head and charges its attack "**YOL TOOR SHUL.**"

Drago quickly reacts by shouting "**FIEM ZII GRON.**" Using his Ethereal Shout, the fire pass harmlessly through him however smoke covered the area.

The dragon stops realizing that the attack didn't do anything, once the smoke settled, Drago gains his solidity.

"Vir los tol korasaal, how is that possible." The dragon said with shock.

"Because I am Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!" Drago takes a deep breath and channels the Thu'um "**FUS RO DAH**" the force pushes the dragon back at least 10 feet toppling it on its side, but the dragon quickly gets up and starts flying hoping to get away.

Knowing that the dragon is trying to escape he uses another Shout, this time to clip its wings and give it a taste of mortality, taking another deep breath he charges another Thu'um "**JOR ZAH FRUL**"

The Shout hits the Dragon, causing it great pain, as it feels the concept of mortality a foreign sensation to the immortal dragons, forcing it to land in an open area where another fight is happening.

* * *

Somewhere else Tione, Tiona and Lefiya are facing a strange you monster serpent in shape with a purple point at the end.

"Geez what is this thing." Tiona asks while dodging

"I don't know, but man that skin is tough." Tione says while dodging.

Lefiya is in the background charging a spell to eliminate this monster "Hear my call, unleash a streak of light arrow to the holy tree, thou art a master of the bow, fire of the one true elven archer may your arrow fly straight and strike deep." She charges her spell, but a roar stops her.

She looks up to see an unfamiliar dragon land on the ground with a large thud looking at the young elf.

"Lefiya get out of there!" Tione shouts to her friend.

The Dragon opens its mouth and shouts "**GAAN LAH HAAS**" the shout connects to Lefiya who topples to the ground with her vitality being sucked away.

_"Why Can't I move? what was that magic._" Lefiya still struggles.

The Dragon opens it mouth and you can see fire forming in its mouth, the two amazons try to save the young elf, but the plant monster wraps them up.

Lefiya uses all her remaining to look up "_Miss Aiz please save me." _Lefiya closes her eyes and prepares to except her fate.

"Tempest!" A voice calls out

The Dragon roars in pain as a force pushes it back, but it manages to maintain its balance and didn't topple over like before.

"Miss Aiz you made it." Lefiya says with excitement, with the Sword Princess here the dragon is finished.

"Aiz you deal with the dragon, Tione and I will deal with this thing!" Tiona shouts to her team mate.

Aiz nods and turns to her younger member "Lefiya can you stand?" she asks her partner

"Yes." She tries to get up, what falls back down, "I'm sorry miss Aiz, but whatever that dragon did it has weakened me." She apologises.

Aiz turns away and starts walking to the dragon "It's okay, just try and regain some of your strength."

The Dragon does a low growl with smoke coming out of its mouth trying to intimidate the young mortal, it's still angry at how the Dragonborn was able to some how ground it with a shout, but that doesn't mean it is completely out of the picture "**YOL TOOR SHUL.**"

"Tempest" a volley of green wind surrounds Aiz and the flames harmlessly move pass her, she charges forward and manages to strike at the side of the dragon's head, making small amount of blood drip.

The dragon shakes its head and this time it goes for a physical assault, so it lunges forward and takes a snap, but Aiz jumps back avoiding its powerful jaws.

She then charges forward and gives another slice making it bleed even further.

The dragon shakes its head again, suddenly it feels lighter so it quickly flaps its wings and starts to fly to gain some advantage.

"Tempest." Aiz powers up her magic and crouches down and jumps forward hoping to impale the dragon in the heart and kill it.

The dragon sees her and quickly opens its mouth, Lefiya remembers what happened when it first opened its mouth "Miss Aiz, move quickly!"

"**GAAN LAH HAAS**" The dragon shouts.

Thinking Tempest will protect her from the attack she charges forward, but that was a mistake as the shout goes through the winds and weakens her as she loses her magic and her strength so she losses her momentum and plummets to the ground.

Aiz tries to get up, but the strength leaves her body "_What was that magic, all it did was shout some weird words and now all my strength is gone._" She looks up to see the dragon flying over her, with fire entering its mouth.

"**JOR ZH FRUL**" A another shout hits the Dragon, causing it great pain, it turns its head to see Drago with his cape blowing in the wind.

Drago runs to the dragon with his katana drawn its electrical sparks dancing with each slash.

Due to the enchantment that is on Dragonsbane, when facing any dragon, it hurts them a great deal more than any other blade.

Drago does a horizontal slash under its eye, it pulls its head back and roars in pain, the dragon quickly tries to do a tail swing but Drago being the nimble fighter ducks and avoids being splattered to a wall.

Unfortunately he didn't notice a green tentacle strike from behind him, so he is sent rolling on the ground, but quickly centres picks himself up and looks at the monster "_How could I miss that thing, the dragon is one thing, but this is another, I may be dragonborn, but this is a bit much." _He sees the tanned skin girls attack the monster, but thinking they need a hand to completely kill this thing.

"**DUR NEH VIIR**" Drago shouts in an open space and a decaying green Dragon appears and looks at The Last Dragonborn.

"Did that guy just shout a dragon into existence?" Tiona looks dumfounded.

Tione rubs her eyes to see if she is seeing things "I think he did and it looks all gross and rotting."

Lefiya is also dumfounded, she has never seen or heard of spell that can summon a dragon just from a few words, "_Who is this guy, with skills like that he should be more well known."_

"Drem yol lok Qahnaarin, how may I serve you?" The Dragon asks.

Drago points to the monster "Help those girls kill that thing, while I deal with a dragon."

"Of course, Zu'u fen luft tol ulfah, I will face that monster." Durnehviir starts flapping his wings and takes off, he lands on a building and opens its mouth "**FO KRAH DIIN**" a blast of cold air hitting the monster and slowing its movements down, with that he takes to the air again.

Dunehvirr does a sweep "**DILL QOTH ZAMM**" as he shouted three creatures appears from the ground.

One was a skeleton wearing black armour wielding a sword and shield made out of bones.

The second is a black skeleton with purple energy coming from its head wielding a bow with arrows.

The third and final one is like the second, but its lower half is none existence, and all there is a cloud of black smoke.

The three skeletons start attacking, the plant monster.

The Monster quickly strikes the Wrathman but it raises its shield to block the attack, it then quickly slices and cuts one of the tentacles and it disappears.

The Boneman start firing a volley of arrows making the monster roar in annoyance so it tries to slam it down, but the Wrathman runs forward and tanks the hit.

The Mistman fires ice spikes at the body and causes it to form frost on its body, slowing it down.

Durnevhiir lands on another building and breathes a frost breath, slowing the monster down further and more frost forming on its body.

Having enough the monster tries to impale the undead dragon but it was to slow so Durnehviir clamps down on the appendage, and with yank of its head pulls it off quite easily, flapping its wing it takes to the sky.

Tione and Tiona rush in and gives a powerful kick to the side, making its tuff outer shell crack like and egg.

While that is happening, Drago is facing quite a difficult dragon, as he jumps back avoiding another bite of the dragon, so he quickly counters by slashing his katana leaving a deep cut under its eye.

It roars in pain and moves back trying to gain some distance, but Drago isn't giving it any room to breath has he charges in again.

"**YOL TOOR SHUL**" the dragon shouts its Fire Breath, so The Dragonborn rolls to the side, missing him, but hitting a few stands setting them on fire.

He stops rolling only to be met by a large tail slamming into him, sending him back and crashing into a different stall.

Seeing an opportunity, the dragon takes off and retreats, trying to kill these mortals is not worth hassle especially if one of those mortals is a dragonborn so he needs to heal his wounds.

Pushing the wood of him he quickly gets up and tries to use another Dragonrend shout but the dragon pass over the city and soars over the mountains, Drago takes a deep breath to relax his blood and cool his dragon soul down.

Walking over to his sword which fell out his hand he picks and sheathes his blade.

"**FO KRAH DIIN**" Drago hears a frost breath; he turns to see the undead dragon hovering over the monster and blasting it with its shout.

The Wrathman, Boneman, and Mistman continue the attack, despite the size different the three creatures of the Soul Carin are putting up a valent fight.

Remembering that the elf and human that got hit with the Drain Vitality shout, he heads to the downed elf and casts a healing the elf, then he heads to the human and heals her he looks to the dragon to see the end to the fight

Durnehviir does a sweep and aims under the head of the monster with additional weight of Durnehviir he is able to make the plant monster topple, as it tries to remove the dragon on top of it, and with a might snap of his jaws severs the head of the body killing it instantly.

In his victory Durnehviir unleashes a mighty showing his strength, but Drago runs over to his summon.

"Durnehviir, take to the skies and find anymore monsters and kill them!" Drago tells the dragon.

The undead dragon doesn't say anything and takes off in search of new prey, Drago sees Durnehviir's summons just standing around looking at Drago "What are you standing around for, get moving there are monster for you to kill."

With that said the skeletons start running down the road hoping to kill some more monsters.

"Well that was an interesting fight, especially with that dragon." Everyone turns to see the Goddess Loki wielding a sword in one hand and a child holding the other.

Now with his job done he decides to go on the hunt and take out the reaming monster, but a mischievous goddess stands in his way.

"Well aren't you an interesting mortal, taking on a dragon on your own." Loki leans in trying to take a closer look at Drago.

The Nightingale stands his ground and not showing any emotion.

"Lady Loki, he also summoned a dragon just by shouting and that dragon also summoned other creature just by shouting." Lefiya tells the mischief goddess.

Loki opens her eyes and her piercing red eyes study Drago in every which way "Hm really, I find it hard to believe that this guy could summon a dragon by just shouting."

Aiz points her sword at Drago stopping him in has place with a not to happy look, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a simple adventurer, who wonders the lands fighting creatures like dragons and other horrible creatures, that plague the land." He pushes the sword to the side away from his neck.

"Then how come we've never heard of you, someone of your skill would make a name for himself?" The Elf asks.

"This world is vast, and not everyone knows every adventurer who is trying to make his fame and glory." Drago tries to make and excuse.

"What about that magic you used, magic that powerful requires time and a focus, yet you just shout it and it happens." Lefiya questions the magic she saw.

"That power can be learned by anybody, but it takes years if not decades for one to master even a single voice."

"But you are only, what 25 years old, so you've been training since you were a little kid?" Lefiya says not believing him.

"Krosis Fahliil, nuz Zu'u los bo wah genun pah dii soven… until we meet again." Drago heads down a random road to try and find Bell.

Lefiya has look of confusion, she has never heard of that tongue before, but something about it shakes her to her core.

Aiz just stares at Drago with caution, someone as powerful as him but not well known is quite dangerous, especially with his unknown person, but the words he spoke also shake her, but more out of fear.

As he is walking Durnehviir lands on the building next to him, "I've searched for any more Riil, but I'm unable to see them, Nuz Zu'u drey koraav kaviir."

Drago looks with surprise, a rabbit, the only person he can think of is Bell, as he looks like a rabbit with his white hair and blood red eyes, "Where is he heading?"

"I saw him heading wer, he was also holding a mal kon." With that last word, Durnevhirr disappears back to the Soul Carin.

Realising that little girl could be Hestia he quickly heads to the rough location, that Bell might be near here, then realising that this Hostess of Fertility is nearby and that they may give him shelter

* * *

He arrives at the tavern and barges in which gains the attention of Mama Mia, Ryuu, Chloe, Anya, Lunoire and Syr who is coming down the stairs.

"Quite rude of you to barge into my tavern thinking you own the place." Mia tells the Dragonborn off.

"Where is Hestia and Bell!?" Drago asks.

"They're upstairs, Goddess Hestia is exhausted from running around she just needs some rest." Syr explains.

Entering the tavern, he heads up stairs to see Bell's face red as a tomato, embarrassed about something.

"Bell! Are you alright?" Drago shakes Bell to snap him out of his daze.

Bell shakes his head and looks to Drago a bit surprised, "Yeah, I'm just glad that Goddess Hestia is alright, just tired form running away from that silver back."

Drago nods and is rather impressed Bell was able to kill a powerful monster on his own, he then notices a knife he hasn't seen before strapped to his back, "Is that a new weapon?"

Bell takes the knife and shows it to Drago, which he asks to examine it, Bell happily allowed it and hands it to The Last Dragonborn.

The Nightingale might not be a smith, but he can appreciate a well-crafted blade, in fact he would dare say, it rivalled Mehruns' Razor in turns of craftmanship. "The craftmanship is impressive"

"Really?" Bell is surprised someone could match the Goddess of the Smith.

"Yeah." He hands back the knife to Bell who sheaths it, he then remembers something Hestia asked him, "Drago, Goddess want to see you about something."

Drago's eye brows raises, wondering what she would be wanting to talk about, but regardless he shouldn't keep her waiting.

He enters the room to see Hestia lying on the bed with a towel on her forehead.

"Lady Hestia, you wish to see me." Drago tries to get the attention of the little goddess.

Hestia turns her head to see who it was, and when she sees it is Drago she seats up and removes the towel from her forehead.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you about one of your skills, it is called Shard of Akatosh and how it works I am curious, what is a Thu'um and what does it mean, you absorb the soul of a dragon?"

Drago sighs he knew that he had to explain sooner or later, but that doesn't mean he has to tell the whole truth, a certain dragon taught him that. "A Thu'um is basically a shout, a word of power of sort, you see dragons in my home land have their own language, but unlike the words of a mortal, a dragon shout is a form of magic, from breathing fire, or creating a force so powerful it can demolish a mountain."

The Lolli Goddess listens in, taking mental notes on how it works "and does it take a long time to cast your magic?"

The Dragonborn shakes his head "No, that magic is very fast, it's not like normal magic, when I shout, I bend reality to my will."

Hestia couldn't believe what she hearing, all her time spent on the lower world, she has never heard of a mortal with powers that could possibly rival a god, but there is one other thing she needs to know "What about absorbing a dragon soul?"

"That is how I obtain my power, when I slay a dragon, I take its knowledge and wisdom into myself." He explains how his powers work.

Hestia doesn't say anything processing all the information Drago told her, but she could tell he is hiding more then he is telling, but decides to not to push it as she has had a long day and wants to rest. She turns and lies down on her bed.

"If that's all, may I leave?" Drago asks.

"Yes, you may leave." Hestia lets Drago go.

Bowing he heads off, to the slums to see if he can find any beggars to know the ins and outs to the city.

* * *

The Slums are as he thought dirty, miserable, and full of opportunistic thieves, its almost like being in Riften all over again.

The people around him watch him waiting for him to drop his guard so they can steal his stuff, but of course he knows what to expect.

He notices a man eyeing him with a look akin to a predator waiting for a moment to strike, Drago nudges his cape to the side to show his weapon which deters the would-be thief.

Continuing on his search as that man was no beggar, just an ordinary thief looking for an easy score.

After a little while search he found the type of person he was looking for, a young lady with dirty brown hair dirt covering her face wearing old worn out clothes, sitting in a corner with a bowl with a few vails in it.

He walks over an kneels down to her height to stare into her blue eyes "Hello."

"What do you want, if you are looking to do tricks, I'm not that sort of girl." She tries to send him away.

Drago shakes his head, "No I'm not looking for that sort of thing, but what I am looking for is information."

"Information? Why would you come to a beggar for that?" She asks perplexed.

"Simple where I'm from, if you want to know the ins and outs of a city beggars are your best bet." He tells her a small paragraph of The Beggar Prince book.

The girl says nothing staring at Drago seeing if he is to something unsavoury to her, but something about this man makes her able to trust him, "If I had information, what will you give me in return?"

Saying nothing he reaches in and take a sack of coin and place at least 300 valis in the bowl.

The girl picks up the bowl and gives it a shake and is surprised that a man would pay her that much for simple information, she then looks up to Drago "I think I heard that the Loki Família dealt with new breed of monster in the dungeon on the 18th floor, they had to make a retreat, and cancel their journey to the 59th floor.

"Do they describe what the monsters look like?"

"Yeah, they said it looks a giant caterpillar with acidic blood, destroyed all their weapons." She continues to explain what happened to the Loki Família.

Drago places his hand on his chin and thinks for a moment, and once he ponders his thought he gets up "Listen tell your friends this, if they have any more information, I'll gladly pay for it." He starts heading home, but stops "what is your name girl."

"My name is Janet."

"Well Janet, pleasure doing business with you." Drago heads back to the church.

* * *

At another location the Loki Família some members are gathered in the captain's office to discuss what happen at todays events, such as the appearance of a new species of monster the man in black armour and a dragon attack all happening in the same day.

Finn is sitting at his desk, with Loki sitting on the desk, Riveria on the right and Gareth on the left and Aiz, Lefiya and the Amazon twins standing in front of the desk

"So, you are saying that the man shouted a rotting dragon into existence and started to fight the new species and the it shouted three new fighters and proceeded to take on the new species while the man in armour fought a dragon all alone and speaks a language you didn't recognise." Finn asks making sure he has all the details correct.

"Yes, that is everything that happened." Lefiya conforms all the events that happened

Finn puts his hands on his chin and starts to think of the situation, first another new species appeared, then this man who shouted a dragon into existence, "What do you think Riveria?"

The High Elf looks to the pallum "From what Lefiya and Aiz told us, he doesn't seem to be an enemy, but we should be careful, a wild card such as him could cause problems."

The dwarf nods his head in agreement "I agree, a man with powers we do not know about can be dangerous, especially one that can summon a dragon and speak an unknown language."

"I don't know the guy seems really fishy, if a guy wears armour as dark as night, he must be hiding secrets." Loki adds her opinion.

"Regardless we should keep an eye on him, if he is a threat, we will need to take him out." Finn informs his guild.

* * *

Nothing to say but that Chapter 5 is in the works, and hop you guys have a Merry Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long hiatus, first my computer broke, then I've been busy so that is why I'm a little late

* * *

After finally finding a beggar he heads home to rest and recover, he removes his weapons and leans them on a wall, and then takes his armour and leaving the black shirt on and sits on the mattress to relax, he then remembers the toy he got and takes it out an puts it on his bed.

Feeling his eyes get heavy he decides to lie down and get some much-needed rest, after all even Dragonborns need a good night sleep.

After a while he hears noises and wakes to see Hestia and Bell arriving back holding a few small bags which is emitting a faint smell.

"You guys are back." He rubs his eyes to get rid of the tiredness.

"Yeah, Goddess Hestia felt a lot better so we decided to get back and we also stopped and got dinner." Bell shows the bag more clearly.

Drago hears his stomach growl and gets up to get his dinner, taking a seat on the couch and eats his sandwich.

* * *

The next day Bell and Drago decided to head to the 7th floor killing all sorts of creatures and collecting their magic stones.

Drago jumps back avoiding the pincers of a giant ant and quickly stabs it in the head killing it instantly.

Bell rushes forwards and slashes at the side of the ant killing it.

With the last of the creatures killed, the two adventurers decide to take a seat on some rocks.

Bell looks to Drago with a smile "So, want to head back up? We did manage to get a good amount this time?"

Drago doesn't say anything and stares down a random path, as his dragon soul is telling him something is wrong.

"Drago are you alright?" Bell asks his friend.

The Dragonborn turns to the boy "Yeah, listen Bell I'm going to the deeper levels."

Bell blinks confused, "Why? The deeper levels are where the stronger monsters are…" he stops remembering that he's a level 6 "Sorry I forgot you are a first-class adventurer."

"No need, you head back up this is something I want to do alone, so tell Goddess Hestia I won't be back soon." And with that heads off to the deeper level.

* * *

On the 16th level he is surrounded by black wolves all with fire in their mouths, feeling not like fighting he takes a deep breath "**KAAN DREM OV**!" a wave of purple energy covers the area, pacifying the beasts and making them no longer interested in Drago.

Now that the monsters leave him alone, he continues his way to the 18th floor to see what is like.

* * *

The 17th floor is a large white room, not liking the look of things draws his Nightingale Sword and moves in slowly not wanting to be caught off guard as that can normally spell a quick death.

Once he is half way through the ground starts to shake violently and the side of the walls starts to crumble revealing a large monster bigger than any dragon, even larger than Alduin.

Even Drago is not suicidal to take that thing on, so he starts running to the entrance he could see on the other side of the room.

The monster goes for a grab, but Drago quickly slices its hand making it recoil in pain,

"**WULD NAH KEST" **with the power of his voice, he is rushed over to the other end, and when he stops the ground isn't flat but slops downwards "Carp." Drago braces when he lands and slides down.

* * *

The Last Dragonborn sees the exit and at the last second, he jumps and when he lands, he rolls on the ground to break the fall.

"In the name of Akatosh, why is there a monster of that size above us." He says as he dusts off his armour.

Drago notices the forest surrounding him which is quite odd for being so deep underground. That trees are growing, he then looks up to see a large crystal lighting the area up "Oh, so that's how the trees grow down here."

Hearing some people, he hides in the shadow, and sees a small group of adventurers, one female and two males, the male and female carrying swords and shield, as well as lightly armoured, the other male is wearing no armour but clothes with a cape and wielding a staff, Drago guesses he is the spellcaster.

"Man getting here was tuff." The male swordsman says while putting his hands behind his head

"At least we took the alternate root, I would've hated to face the Goliath on the 17th floor." The Male spellcaster says while holding the staff tightly.

"I've got to agree, taking on a Goliath when we are only level 2s is suicide." The female swordsman agrees.

Drago on the other hand felt a bit stupid, if he knew about the alternate route, he would have taken that over going through that death trap.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to follow them as they could lead him to civilisation.

* * *

After a short time, he sees a small village with poorly constructed buildings, and people selling items, some of them in poor quality.

But something is amiss, this town is to quite not as active as it should be, as he walks, he passes by a strange fellow wearing a hood with bandages covering his face.

Drago stops and turns to look back at the man, something about that man screams dangerous he could also notice a faint smell of death clinging to him like bad cheese.

Turning around he decides to follow him, he sees him turn a corner and quickly follows him, Drago turns the corner to be greeted by nothing but an edge.

In case of an ambush Drago draws his Nightingale Sword and walks forward taking each step carefully, he reaches the edge and peers over to see literally nothing but a sea of trees, "this day keeps getting weirder by the second." Sheathing his blade and turns around.

As he is walking, he keeps his guard up in case that person tries to pull a fast one, but that is not the only thing that is bothering him, he feels like someone is watching him and that makes him very uncomfortable.

"Hey you're that guy from Monsterphilia." A high-pitched voice calls out.

Drago snaps out of his thought to see Lefiya, Aiz, Tione and Tiona along with the green haired elf and a short blonde-haired boy, "It's you, what are you doing here?"

"we were just going for stroll in the dungeon, we were about to rest in the Inn but we found a body with his face crushed, his name was Hasahana Dorlia, he was a member of the Ganesha Família." Riveria explains.

Interested in the situation he decides to ask further question, but gives a tone that he doesn't care "And? adventures die all the time what makes his case interesting."

"The man was a level 4 adventurer and someone managed to kill him with ease shouldn't that make you at least a bit worried." Tione tells the Breton.

"I've faced far worse; whoever this person is they should be the ones to watch out I ain't going to run in fear." With that Drago walks past them and allow events to play out and intervene when the time is right.

One a ledge far from the city a masked figure is standing looking at the city feeling a rival force, "Now Dragonborn let us fight again and this time fate will be on my side,"

* * *

After a while Drago is hiding in the forest looking at a large gathering of adventurers with the Loki Família presiding over a large group of suspects.

A man with an eye patch steps forward crossed arm "Listen up, a man was murdered due to being seduced by the most cunning of enemies a woman's seductive charms." Then a large grin appears on his face "So that means full inspection of the girls, clothes off!"

At that moment all the girls have a look of anger while the men start to lose their cool and smile with perverted grins, all the while Drago couldn't believe what he heard, that guy must be an idiot.

He continues to observe the situation and is wondering how people like the Loki Família could exist with members like that Amazon with the large breasts, as she is kicking other girls away who are surrounding the small boy.

On the corner of his eye he sees a girl try and sneak away holding a brown sack thinking he might have found the killer he uses an invisibility spell and quickly tails her.

She enters the forest to try to cover her tracks she stops and takes a few deep breaths to catcher breath, once she catches her breath, she starts running but her body suddenly feels heavy and topples over.

"I'm glad that I studied the paralysing spell before leaving the College, I knew it would come in handy." Walking over he turns the body over and grabs the sack and looks down at the girl "You've should have been a bit more careful kid, you don't know who is prowling the woods, especially with a murder about." He chuckles to himself.

With that joke said he decided to see his prize, but a couple of adventures join the party, both Lefiya and Aiz see Drago holding a sack with a body of a chienthrope on the ground.

They draw their weapons and ready for a fight, but Drago defuses the situation "I didn't kill her, I just paralyzed her, she should be back to normal in half an hour."

"No, we won't, I'll remove the paralysis spell ." Lefiya goes to the girl kneels and cast a cure spell on the girl.

The girl's body relaxes and she quickly gets up and looks around realising that she doesn't have the bag anymore she then notices it in the Dragonborn's hand and tries to get it back but having the superior strength he holds her back.

"Give that back, you stole it." She takes another swipe, but the Nightingale jumps back. "stop moving!"

"That's rich coming from a thief who steals from the dead, if you're going to steal have the decency to steal from the living." He dodges another swipe.

"I didn't steal it I was told to get an item from an adventurer on the 18th floor and bring it back to the surface." The girl explains while taking deep breaths.

"What do you mean?" The Sword Princess asks.

"The guy gave it to me, and told me go back to the surface as fast as possible." The dog girl explains again.

"And what could be so important that you had to get back up there." Drago takes the item out of the bag and is surprised of the content, a small sphere the size of an apple containing some sort of insect like creature. "What in the name of Akatosh is this?"

"Let me have a look." Aiz requests to look at the thing, which Drago happily obliged, Aiz stares at the object, her hands shaking and then she drops it clutching her head in pain.

"Miss Aiz." Lefiya helps Aiz with the pain.

Drago picks up the sphere and stares at it, he notices the eyes are open but are starting to close, he then puts the ball back in the bag and throws it back to the girl. "Now that things have been cleared up, I'm going home I've had more than enough fun."

"Wait, I want to know your name." the dog girl asks quickly following him

"No." he continues his walk and try to find an alternate route out of here, but he suddenly stops as he can feel a powerful presence no two presences.

"Come on, I'll tell you my name and what Família I'm part off." The girl begs and Drago draws his Katana and the girl jumps back in fear "Eep, I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to offend you in any way." She pleads now.

"Drago."

The Girl blinks "what?"

"Drago, so what's yours."

"Lulune, Lulune Louie."

"Lulune, go get Aiz and the elf and go back to the city." Drago orders the dog girl.

"But why? There is nothing out here." Lulune questions

"Just go!" Drago shouts

Scared of facing the Dragonborn's wrath she did as she was told and headed back to Aiz and Lefiya.

Once they left, he turns to his left to see an enemy "Miraak, why am I not surprised." He points the sword at the First Dragonborn.

"I would've been more disappointment if you've forgotten me." Miraak draws his sword and gets into battle stance

Drago also into readies his blade for the battle to commence, both Dragonborn charge and with swing of their weapons strike each other's sword creating sparks.

Both try again with another strike but this time they interlock coming face to face.

"What's the matter Drago, why are you holding back? You should be stronger by now." Miraak insults as he pushes The Nightingale back.

Drago pushes back creating a deadlock, he then does a front kick to make Miraak stumble back but he regains his footing in time to block a slash to his head.

He pulls the sword back creating sparks as It grinds on the sword, he pulls back and aims for the heart intending to impale the Fallen Dragon Priest.

"**FIEM ZII GRON**" Miraak shouts making him enteral and the sword slip harmlessly into the Dragon Priest.

Quickly deciding to make a retreat and so that he can rethink his plan of attack, but one thing is been bothering him, "What are you planning Miraak?"

The Dragon Priest regains his solidity "Drago it should be obvious, if I cannot have Tamriel then this world will suffice these gods are weak willed and will easily fall under my will." Miraak points sword at Drago "And the only thing stopping me is a certain thief pretending to be a hero."

Drago snarls and is about to charge in again, but an earthquake hits the area and makes The Last Dragonborn lose his footing he looks to his let to see the same plant monster that attacked him during the festival appear.

"**FUS RO DAH**" Miraak shouts, surprising Drago and making him be pushed back while destroying a few trees hitting the wall and making a small rumble.

Drago shakily gets up and grabs his head, when his vision steadies, he growls and looks around for his sword to see it lodge in a rock, so he quickly runs to it and takes it out.

He turns to direction he thinks Miraak is to see nothing.

"**AAAAAAAH!" **He hears a scream of particular Elf, he then realises Miraak is now after them.

* * *

"So, you are the one that has the object she wants, can't imagine why." Miraak says as he makes his way to Lulune and Lefiya.

"Stay back, I warn you." Lefiya threatens.

The First Dragonborn doesn't stop and continues his way.

Lefiya prepares a spell to kill him "Spirits of the Forest, hear my cry grant me the strength to defeat this opponent and cast his soul to be judge." She points her staff to Miraak "Judgment Arrow!"

"**FIEM ZII GRON." **The arrows go throw him and hit the area behind him creating small explosion.

"B-but how it should've hit him." Lefiya says with confusion.

Lulune draws her knife and charges at Miraak, but Miraak cast a spark spell pushing her back and causing extreme pain as electricity surges through her body.

"Lulune!" Lefiya charges in swinging her staff but the Dragon Priest catches the staff disarms the elf and grabs her by the neck lifting her up with ease.

"You are a feisty one, but shame it won't save you or your friend." Miraak increases the pressure around her neck slowly killing her.

"_Miss Aiz, please save me."_ The elf pleads.

"Tempest."

Miraak jumps back barely avoiding a slash letting go of the girl and stopping the sparks.

"So, another pest joins the fight no matter I am the First Dragonborn and no mere mortal can defeat me." Miraak bouts.

"_Dragonborn what is he talking about, he looks nothing like a dragon._" Lefiya wonders what he is saying.

"Enough Miraak, the girl is mine." A new voice calls, to the First Dragonborn.

"That wasn't the deal we agreed to, I would deal with these pests." Miraak complains.

"Deals changed I will deal with Aria." The person in question is a man wearing heavy armour with half of the face covered in bandages.

"Do you have a reason to fight that girl?"

"That is none of your concern." The man tares his face off to reveal a woman with red eyes with slit in her eyes.

Everyone besides Miraak and Aiz have a look of horror as she was wearing an actual human face, and takes out a large sword.

"Very well, if you want them, I'll take the elf and dog." Miraak prepares to take them on.

"Miraaaak!" a man shouts, and with a large thud, Drago arrives covered in enteral armour in the form of a dragon "I'm not done yet."

"Drago how nice of you to join the fight, I was worried you ran off like a coward." Miraak insults the Last Dragonborn again.

The Last Dragonborn looks to the Loki Família "Don't interfere with my fight with Miraak."

"Very well Drago." Miraak takes a deep breath "**MUL QAH DIIV**." Like Drago the Dragon Priest is enveloped an in ethereal dragon armour and drawing his sword.

"_Just who are these two, and how do they know each other." _ Aiz wonders as he looks at

The two charge at each other the force of their swords making a small shockwave, then Miraak takes a leap into the forest with Drago right behind him.

"_How powerful are they!?" _Aiz puzzles as she sees the two Dragonborns fight.

"Aria you should focus on me, and not on the both of them." The woman calls to Aiz

Aiz focuses on the woman and points her sword "Lefiya take Lulune and get out of here, I'll take her on."

* * *

"**YOL TOOR SHUL" **Miraak shouts

Drago quickly counters "**FO KRAH DIIN.**"

The two shouts collide in a grand sceptical of magic fire and ice splashing all over, some fire hits the trees catching on fire while some ice imbed in the trees forming an ice coating.

The two shouts weaken until they disappear leaving two panting dragonborns

"Just what are you planning Miraak? Its not like you to join forces." Drago asks

"Well, you'll have to wait and find out." Miraak takes a few steps back.

"You've got no where to go Miraak." Drago smirks, this might be the chance he been given.

"I wouldn't say that." Miraak takes a deep breath "**GOL NAAK NAHOLT**"

Drago stops in his tracks wondering why Miraak shouted Earth, Eating, Silent, then he feels the ground shaking, and then he realises that he called a dragon.

The dragon arises from the ground this one looking a bit more unique, the heads looks flat but rugged with small bumps protruding from its head, it had longer claws then normal almost like they were designed to dig through rock.

"Now Drago I'll leave you to your new challenge, but before I go, ask those people about the Black Dragon." With that Miraak falls back into the hole.

The Nightingale rushes forward and tries to catch him, but it is to late as all he can see is a dark void. Pushing that aside he has a new winged pest to deal with and he notices it attacking the town and so he rushes over.

* * *

"Run it's a dragon!" an elf shouts before being cooked alive.

"Archers take aim and shoot that monster down." A man orders

The men aim at the dragon and unleash a cascade of arrows some managing to pierce the hide of the beast but most just bounce of the scaley body.

The dragon uses another fire breath destroying several buildings.

"Archers reload your arrows!" he orders again.

Before the archers could fire again Drago rushes past them, his Dragon's Aspect now gone and with a deep breath he shouts a Dragonrend forcing the giant lizard to land.

Now that the monster is in range, he draws Dragonbane and starts hacking at the lizard, it tries to take a bite but being more nibble, he manages to jump on the dragon's head attempting to pierce its head.

The dragon tries to shake Drago off, but he quickly grabs the horn and with a final thrust he penetrates the head and with a final growl, it flops on to the ground, with The Nightingale jumping off.

Breathing heavily, he swipes his sword to the side removing the blood from the blade and sheathing it and as he does that the Loki Família arrive to see the dragon defeated.

"Wow that guy manages to take on a dragon all on his own, not many adventures can lay claim to such a feat." One guy looks on impressed

"What Família does the guy belong to? The Freya or Loki Família." Another one asks.

Just then everyone jumps bac as they see the corps of the dragon burning up as pieces of the dragon start to flake off. Then the flesh burned up and a strange colourful energy surrounded The Last Dragonborn, leaving the dragon just a skeleton.

Drago takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he can feel new strength entering his body, while everyone else looks more on the weary side, not knowing what to say.

Aiz wanting answers walks to The Dragonborn ready to draw her sword but the halfling stops her and orders her to stay back while he deals with it.

Finn walks towards the Nightingale with a smile to show he is no threat "Excuse me, I couldn't help but be curious about that ability you have."

Drago looks down to the pallum, "I just simply took its power and knowledge for myself."

On the side lines continues to look at Drago with anger, wondering does this guy have connection with the Black Dragon.

"And how is that possible." Finn tries pushing for more answers.

Drago turns around and starts walking away "Unfortunately that is a secret."

Aiz out of instinct charges to the Dragonborn with intent to get answer but Finn steps to stop her from doing something she is going to regret later.

"No Aiz, if you attack him, it could make the situation worse, let see if he is a threat then we can deal with him." Finn stops the Sword Princess.

Drago walks back with a question. "I've got a question; do you happen to know of a black dragon called Alduin."

Everyone steps back out of fear, while Aiz looks even more angry and this doesn't go unnoticed "I can see that name is known here."

"How do you know the Black Dragon's name?" Lefiya asks

"In my homeland, Alduin is known as the World Eater and was worshiped as a god, by the Old Nords." He gives glimpse into Skyrim's history.

"What do you mean worship as a god?" Riveria asks.

"Its just as I said, Alduin was considered an ill omen and a coming of the age of the world as like I said he was said to devour the previous world, which began ours, hence why he thought as both bringer and destroyer." He deeply explains the history of that dragon

Aiz heard it all, but couldn't believe that any race would worship that vile dragon as some sort of deity, she was about to demand more but that proved difficult as The Dragonborn cast an invisibility spell and sneaks off.

On the other end of the forest the spell ends making him visible again, he leans on a tree and takes a deep breath to try and process things.

He lowers his hood and mask revealing his face "By the Nine, things have gotten complicated quickly, Miraak is here and now Alduin might've returned." Drago takes a deep breath and makes a move out of the dungeon.

* * *

After a long trek through the dungeon he arrives back at the Hestia Família with a weary sigh he enters the rundown church.

And when he entered the living area, he sees Bell fling off Hestia with his Falna still activated. "I've got magic!"

Drago rubs his head, not appreciating the loud noise "What in Oblivion, is going on here."

Hestia quickly stands up "Oh, Drago when did you get back?"

"I just got back." Drago leans his sword and razor to the side of the wall and takes off his armour and puts in the closet. "Bell tomorrow I'm going to shop around for some new clothes, so you are going solo in the dungeon." He then lies on his bed and ignores the conversation.

* * *

and done hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter complete, this one with no action in it and more just seeing Drago's day and seeing the sights

* * *

Waking up from his sleep he sees Bell under some covers and crying as if he spilt mead on his favourite armour, Drago rubs his temple and sighs out of frustration, "What happened? did you dream of an ugly monster chasing you."

"N-no much worse." He sniffles under the cover.

"Oh, by the Nine Bell spit it out." Drago demands.

"What's all this commotion." Hestia asks while rubbing her eyes and picks up the book.

"I have no idea, I found Bell crying under the blanket when I woke up." He stretches his limbs, heads to the closets and puts on his armour, he notices the book in Hestia's hand "By the way Goddess Hestia what is that in your hand."

"Oh, this it was a book Bell was reading." She opens it to a random page and has a look of shock, "B-Bell you read a grimoire."

Drago stops in the middle of putting on his boots and looks up in surprise, "How did you managed to find a grimoire?"

"Syr gave me the book, when I asked what she does on her free time." He then realises what he has done "I've got to give the book back."

Hestia stops him "Listen Bell don't bother giving back the book, I'll sort this mess out." Hestia gives a thumbs up and takes the book before marching out of the building, and Drago just keeps looking at the situation dumfounded.

Bell then rushes over and stops Hestia "Goddess please stop it."

"Bell this world is fickle, even more so then the gods!" Hestia shouts.

* * *

Arriving at the Benevolent Mistress Bell bursts through the door "Miss Syr!"

Syr looks up form sweeping the floor "Oh, Bell what can I do for you."

Drago walks through the door with his face in his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment, Bell is certainly one to over react to things in the most ridiculous ways.

"The book you gave me it was grimoire." Bell opens to a random page for Syr to see the blank book.

"Oh, Bell you've certainly are in a tough situation." Syr says with a cute tone while partially hiding her face behind the tray.

Drago is impressed that girl knows how to manipulate the situation better then he can, and he always thought he has a silver tongue, but her, she is an entirely different level.

"U-uh, you are cute Miss Syr." Bell says.

"What is all the commotion going on here!" Mama Mia shouts from the back room.

Drago takes a step back, even though he is the Dragonborn, something tells him Mama Mia is one person he doesn't want to mess with even on her best back.

The Half-Dwarf walks over to where Bell is standing and takes the book "Well I'll be surprised; it is a grimoire." She flicks through the books.

"What should I do Mama Mia?" Bell asks with worry in his voice

Mama Mia sighs and drops the book into a bin "Save it kid, the person who left this book expected that it is lost."

"B-but…" Mama Mia cuts off Bell

"Listen Kid, you need to grow a backbone and except it, if you didn't take the book someone else would have, so count your lucky stars you got it!" Mama Mia shouts.

At that instance the duo left the bar and head to the dungeon

* * *

Before heading to the dungeon Bell asks if he could take a quick stop at the Miach Família

The person running the store is a young girl with floppy dog ears and hair in a chestnut colour wearing a yellow tunic with a blue jacket and a yellow scarf and a glove on her left hand.

"So, since you magic it would be advisable to take some mana potions." She shows two flasks of the elixir.

"Um, how much do they cost?" Bell inquires.

"They are about 2,000 valis each." She calmly says.

Drago physically twitched at the amount she is asking, as those prices are thievery, and he is a thief, thinking Bell is going to be swindled out of his money he decided to interfere.

"Listen... what is your name."

"Naaza, Naaza Erisuis." She says.

"Naaza, how would you feel if your God found out you are trying to swindle money out of my friend." He tries to persuade her.

Naaza says nothing as she couldn't argue with that.

"So how about this, well pay 1,500 valis for them and I'll buy some healing potions for a 1,000 each, does that sound good." Offers her a better deal.

Naaza doesn't say anything but nods.

"Thank you very much, I'll take 3 potions please." He decides to buy some as you never know when they could be useful.

Bell on the other hand feels bad that Drago might have cheated a bit.

* * *

After that Bell heads to the dungeon with Drago escorting him, and Drago was curious about somethings.

"So, Bell, what have you been up to since I left for the deeper levels?"

"Well I managed to find a supporter and she's been a big help, though I almost lost my knife till Miss Ryu found it, then me and Goddess Hestia went out for a date, though the other goddess made that difficult as they chased us all around the city."

Drago looks a bit surprised; Bell certainly had some crazy adventures when he was gone, kind makes him wish he stuck around instead of going to the 18th floor.

"What about you, did you see anything interesting?"

Drago looks to Bell and smiles "Just ran into a few monsters, nothing I couldn't handle." He lies, not wanting Bell to get involved with his problems.

"That's good to hear."

"By the way Bell, where did you get that armour?" the Dragonborn enquires

"Well, Miss Eina and I went shopping, she thought since it would be best if I had better armour to adventure in the deeper areas."

Drago nods in agreement, and since it is light armour, he has more agility and speed.

Arriving at the tower Drago says his farewells he heads to the Market District to get some new clothes."

* * *

Looking around he sees a large selection of clothes; he enters the stores and is surprised but the selection.

He takes of a sleeve and examines the clothes and notices the mannequins "These are for elves specifically high elves, I may be a Breton, but these are way too fancy for my tastes." He lets go of the sleeves.

But out of curiosity he decides to browse a little bit more, just to see what they have to offer, stopping he sees a lovely suit, far fancier then the on he wore when he when he was in disguise at the Thalmor party.

But he knows he couldn't afford it so he leaves the shop and heads to another one.

Unknown to him three figures behind a barrel are stalking the Dragonborn, they being Lefiya, Tione and Tione trying to figure out just who is this Drago guy.

"So, who do you think this Drago guy is, we see him summon a dragon, then apparently can eat their very souls and knows that other guy in the dungeon and add to the fact he knows the name of the black dragon." Lefiya says out loud

"I don't know, but he is really awesome the way he fights is really graceful almost like he dances." Tiona imagines him.

"Whatever, he's nothing compared to the captain." Tiona brushes him off.

"Regardless, we need to keep an eye on him in case he causes problems for Orario." Lefiya tells her friends.

"Look, he's going into another store." Tione points to Drago entering another clothes store.

* * *

If Drago didn't have his mask on, people would see his face as red as a strawberry, at how revealing the clothes are in this store, then he remembers seeing some women wearing them, and now he wonders how can anyone wear such revealing clothes.

"What is that guy doing?" Lefiya asks while peaking from behind a rack of clothes.

"It looks like he's staring into space." Tione points out.

He then turns around and goes to another shop, with Lefiya and the two amazons following right behind him

This time he is a commoner's shop, a place selling clothes for everyday people, which is more up his line and now he looks around the shop.

He takes out a tunic and compares the size to himself, and when he sees it fits him, he keeps it.

Next, he is deciding the pare of trousers, he takes a red pair and looks at it, he shakes his head thinking that it doesn't suit him, so he puts it back and examines the rack and sees blue trousers and takes.

He examines it and is satisfied with the look, before going to the check out, he notices a leather vest that would fit on him perfectly and a nice pair of boots.

"That guy is really into the simple thing." Lefiya pops her head out of another rack.

"Yeah but he does have good taste." Tione points out while popping her head out of a rack.

With his items chosen he heads to the check out and places the item, the casher checks the items and gives the price.

"That will be 10,000 valis." She says with a smile.

He nods his head and takes out the appropriate amount and places on the counter, the woman puts everything in a bag and hands it to Drago.

Drago exits the building and decides to wonder for a bit until he hears his stomach growl and thinks it time to have lunch.

He takes a seat at a tavern and looks around and he can feel the hominess of the place, kind of reminds him of when he was chilled living in Cyrodiil before losing his family, he tries to push that painful memory aside.

"Welcome, what would you like?" A waitress asks him.

"I would like some meat and vegetables, with some bread and gravy with some mead please." He orders his meal.

"Sure thing, it will only take a moment." The waitress smiles and heads to the kitchen.

On the other side of the bar, the three members of the Loki Família take a seat while using menus to hide their presence .

"What is that guy doing?" Lefiya questions.

"It looks like he's just sitting there and enjoying himself." Tione answers the question.

"You know Lefiya you could just go and ask him, instead of just tailing him, I'm sure he wouldn't mind asking some of our questions." Tiona points out the obvious.

"We can't risk it; he might hold back some valuable information about the Black Dragon." Lefiya responds back.

They notice the waitress arriving and giving the Dragonborn his meal, and he takes off his hood and his mask so that he may eat.

The three members of the Loki Família now have a good look at Drago's face and they are surprised that he is so young and the fact he has semi pointed ears.

"The guy is a half elf?" Lefiya says a bit shock.

"I didn't expect that, but boy he looks really dreamy." Tione ogles his face.

"Does that mean he's good at casting magic? But we've only seen him use swords and that weird shouting magic." Tiona tries to figure him out.

"I don't know, and that is the frustrating part, its noting but unknowns with this guy." Lefiya tries to figure out who this guy is.

After that the three of them watch him as he ate and takes the occasional drink and on other thing that they notice, he has very good table manners almost like he was raised in a noble family.

* * *

After finishing his meal, the sun is starting to ser and he is walking down an empty ally but suddenly stops.

"You three can come out, I knew you were following me since I left the clothes shop." Drago turns around to see the three stalkers. "So, an elf and two amazons were following me, I take it you are my fan club." He smirks

"No, we were making sure you aren't a threat to Orario." Lefiya stands up.

"Me a threat, I think you've mistaken me for a someone else, I've been on my best behaviour." The Nightingale smiles.

"Yeah, but with your abilities, you are to much of a wild card." Tiona now speaks up.

"A bit paranoid aren't you."

"Not if you know the Black Dragon's name." Lefiya tells him off.

"And why is Alduin's name such a taboo?"

"You need to stop saying his name out loud, it will bring nothing but a bad omen." Lefiya warns him.

"Why? I don't fear that overgrown lizard, I've faced him plenty of times." He the n realises he slipped up.

"You fought the Black Dragon?" Tione says impressed.

"And? Alduin is just another dragon, and like all dragons before him, he will fall to my blade." He lies a little since he killed him, but doesn't want to make the situation worse.

"If the Zeus and Hera Família couldn't defeat the Black Dragon what hope do you have." Lefiya questions Drago's sanity.

"Trust me, next time I see him, he will be meeting Akatosh." He says with confidence.

"Aka-Akatosh, who is that?" Lefiya asks again.

"Guess he isn't to well known around here, Akatosh is the Dragon God of Time, and chef deity of the nine divines, and father to all dragons Alduin being the first of all dragons." He gives another hint of his homeland.

"Why, would a god create the Black Dragon if only for it to be killed." Lefiya tries to understand the logic behind that.

"Because Alduin's duty is to end the current world, and begin the new one, as I said in the dungeon Alduin is both destroyer and creator."

The Loki Família couldn't believe what they've been hearing, first the theirs this is guy who knows the Black Dragon's name, he then says that a god created said dragon to end the world, and people would worship him.

"If that's all the questions you've got, I want to go home." He turns around and heads back to his Família

"One last question." Lefiya asks.

He stops but doesn't turn around and listens "Who was that guy on the 18th floor, and what connections do you have to him, if so, you need to tell us, for the safety of the citizen.

"His name is Miraak, for who and what he is, that is a secret." He doesn't give much away to keep them safe.

They just stand there not knowing what to do as he just dodges the questions, but at least they have something to report back to the captain.

* * *

Back at the Hestia Família Building Drago is currently getting an earful from Hestia.

"You should have gone into the dungeon with Bell, if you were there Bell wouldn't have been almost killed by her." Hestia points to the culprit.

The person who Hestia points to is a young girl with almond colour hair, with eyes the same colour wearing a red and white shirt, with matching pants with her belt undone and brown boots.

Drago looks at her with rage which makes her look away in shame, he may be a thief but he wouldn't just let someone die to get an item, even if she provided Bell with a second weapon, the chance of death was too high.

"I am sorry Goddess Hestia, I will make sure I not to repeat what happened today, I will keep a better eye on him." He promises.

"Good now to deal with the rat." Hestia looks at Lillie "Listen Rat I would have half the mind to throw you out and demand not to see you again."

"I agree, she is to high of a risk to keep her around." Drago agrees with her.

"However." Drago and Lillie look at Hestia "If you wish to make it up to Bell you will work with Drago and Bell till you can prove you can be helpful for my Família.

"What!" The Dragonborn shouts in surprise "Goddess Hestia, I must protest keeping this street urchin around has proven to be a danger, she almost killed Bell and tried to take his knife if she stays, she could…" Drago couldn't finish as Hestia interrupted him.

"My decision is final, if you have a problem you can leave." The goddess warns him.

Drago keeps quiet, it would seem that his persuasion ability has its limits, and it doesn't affect the divine as much as normal people.

"Thank you, Goddess Hestia, I promise I will make it up to you." Lillie bows in front of Hestia

"Thank you, Goddess Hestia." Bell thanks the loli god.

All the while Drago was not happy about this, but what can he do if he leaves, he may have a harder time doing the things and plus he needs all the help he can get.

"As you wish Goddess Hestia." Drago admits defeat.

* * *

On the other side of Orario Lefiya, Tione and Tiona are in the captain's office to give a debrief on information on The Nightingale.

"So, did you find anything interesting about our friend clad in black?" Finn asks.

"Yes, we did and it doesn't look to well." Lefiya says with a bit of grim in her voice.

"How so?" The High Elf asks.

"He said that he fought the Black Dragon a few times on his own." She tells them one part of Drago story.

"What! You're telling us that one man fought of the three great beasts?" The Dwarf says surprised.

"And not only that he knows the Dragon's name as well!"

"Okay this guy is becoming more of a problem every day, first he absorbs a dragon and now he fought the Black Dragon, and he knows its name, this guy is becoming a real problem." Gareth complains.

"A problem that doesn't seem to be against us, it would seem he is after the Dragon as well, and the knowledge he has could prove to be useful in the great quest." Finn points out the usefulness Drago could be.

"He said one more thing that could be a problem." Tione remembers one thing Drago said.

"And what may that be?" Finn questions.

"He said that a God named Akatosh created the Black Dragon in order end the world." Tione says the more worrying part.

"What? He said that a God created the Black Dragon, that's hogwash." Loki shouts in protest, "Plus I've never heard of a God named Akatosh, so he must be lying."

"Regardless we need to continue monitoring him in case he truly is a threat." Finn gives his final orders for the night.

* * *

And done man, I am on a role please follow and review it is appreciative


End file.
